High school is killing me!
by ameo66
Summary: HAITIUS!AU Kagome, Miroku, and SesshoumaruOOC have been friends since forever. Kags and Miro are finally in high school on Sessh's last year. Betting obsession between friends and your typical high school drama are sure to occur...
1. A weird start

**High School is Killing Me!**

**Chapter 1: A weird start.**

"One more day…I don't think I even want to go tomorrow…" Kagome sighed, looking over at her cat, byou

"Yeah, it's gonna be hell, like last year, and the year before that, and the—" Miroku babbled. He attempted to get up and get some water; the summer heat was melting him away.

Suddenly the phone rang. Both teens them shot straight up, the noise startled them. Kagome looked over to Miroku, giving a look telling him to get it, since he was _closer_. He let out a long sigh and picked it up on the third ring.

"Yo, Higurashi and Furyou residence, who do you need?"

"Either, Miro man! You're not going to believe this!"

"Does it include some one loosing money?"

"How did you know," the man said, giving a chuckle, "Me and Kags owe you about twenty hundred yen each! You were right! Inu broke up with Kikyo before summer let out! You got lucky by a day! Damn you!"

"Heh, Sessh, Sessh. You should know your own brother by now! He breaks up him her like every other month! Kikyo just wants him for protection!"

"What ever! Just come and get your damn money!"

"I'll get it tomorrow at school! Ha! We're in high school to you know!" Miroku grinned, thinking now he could black mail Sesshoumaru to the max now. Kagome and Miroku had known Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha since they were 5 years old. They were never really close with Inu though, he liked to be around Kikyo. All they could figure through out the years is that Inuyasha liked to ordered by her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…" He grumbled and hung up.

"Sheesh! Talk about grumpy, and moody! I thought you were bad!"

Kagome just shot a death glare at him and left. She had to pick out clothes for tomorrow, the first day of school. It always took her hours. Miroku just ignored it. He went up to his room, turned some music on, and went to bed.

!#&&( morning, sheesh…

The sunlight seeped through the sheet curtains. The girl just whined in bed, and rolled over to face her clock.

7:25 a.m.

"WHAT!" Was all she screamed as she scramble to her closet to get the outfit she had previously selected last night on. She ran to the seconded bathroom next to the other one, occupied by Miroku.

"MIROKU! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU EVER WAKE ME UP?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you slap me 75 of the time."

"Because you are touching my ASS!"

"Well, sorry! I though you liked it! You moaned a couple times!"

"Urr! Never mind about it now! Sorry I brought it up!" Kagome ran out of the door, still pulling her skirt on, her shirt was still half buttoned. Miroku just sighed, looking at the every day scene. He was use to it.

"Maybe that's why Sesshoumaru always blames Kags for my perverted side..." Miroku walked down the steps to the car that Kagome already started.

"Get in you baka!"

(&)$$ School, great…

Kagome grinned, as her lucked had kicked in again. She had got a pre-mo parking spot, and was twenty minutes early for school. Both of them looked around the courtyard for Sesshoumaru. He was so tall, it was a wonder it took them so long to find him. Sessh was two grades higher than them, but they were still the greatest of friends.

"Yo! Sessh!" Miroku waved his hand in the air to catch the demons attention. He was standing next to a tall, ebony haired girl.

"Oh look! Rin is with him!" Kagome pointed, walking towards them. She was practically dragging Miroku.

"Hello Kagome!" The perky twelfth grader greeted. She was the newest addition to their hang out friends. They had met her 3 years ago. Sessh found her all alone in Language arts class during a project.

"Hiyaas Rin! I haven't seen you in awhile! How have you been?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Can't really complain."

The girls giggled, while Sesshoumaru gave Miroku his money. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the thought of him spending it on more hentai.

"Don't worry! No hentai purchase this time!"

"Sure…"

The bell soon rang, sending every one to there first period classes. To Kagome, it was a pure miracle that she was stuck with Miroku for all of the basic classes. Four out of six classes with him, the other two classes were explo classes that she chose. P.E. and cooking were her explos, she was sick of take out food every other night. She could higher a cook with all the money she has, but she didn't like the idea of it.

She only ever spent her money when necessary. Of course unless she went on a shopping spree, she only did it to seem normal, which always lead up to having a hard time picking out clothes. Occasionally, when she went out on dates, Miroku would pick out the clothes if short notice.

"Now class, welcome to geometry! We will surely have fun this year! I want to warn you guys, I like to give projects allot. Most of them are quite simple though." The perky old man said, the class groaned in disapprovement, "but because of that, you guys don't get home work, unless it is unfinished class work. You really shouldn't ever home work in this class."

The mood seemed lightened by the last comment. The first class was 45 minutes long, like all the other classes, but some seemed longer than the other ones…

Kikyo was in their third and forth period class. For as long Kagome has even known that name, she knew it was trouble. Kikyo use to play with Inuyasha, while Kagome and Miroku played with Sesshoumaru. Kikyo always thought Kagome was lower class because of how she acted and dressed, but quite on the contrary, Kagome was way wealthier. Her dad had made a fortune before dieing.

Kikyo use to do things, and blame them on Kagome or Miroku. She always hated how Inuyasha's parents believed Kagome more than her though.

Kagome had moved in to an apartment with Miroku that summer, because it might have been easier on her mother, handling the business after her dad's death. Miroku had been living with them ever since his dad was assonated by Naraku. His father had played a very powerful part as a purifying monk in the Japanese mafia. He had done something disapproving, so he was eliminated.

"Class, class, settle down. I know you are excited by the first day of school and every thing, but I would like you to calm down!" The female teacher said in a very monotone voice.

"Motoko sit down! Nabeki, stop taking pictures for god sake!" The teacher hollered, she knew the students quite well since they were the same from last year. She had gotten fired from the middle school, and hired at the high school.

Since there weren't any real introductions that period, they worked on work sheet that teacher handed out. They were review from last year, though many of the students had a hard time with it.

"Umm, excuse me?" A girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes poked Kagome in the back. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore pink eye shadow.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Well, you see I am new here and well, my school didn't go over this stuff, do you remember what year the United States signed the Declaration of Independence?"

"I believe it was 1766. Any thing else?"

"Umm, yeah what's—"

"My, my, Kagome, who is this?"

"Umm, I am not quite sure. I was just helping her with the sheets."

"Hi, I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

"I'm Miroku, nice to meet you too." He grinned big, starting to stare at her butt.

"Bad Miroku!" Kagome said, hitting him up side the head.

"I wasn't gonna do it! I swear!"

"Sure…" He said, rolling her eyes Sango just blinked in confusion.

"Will people stop saying sure to me like that!"

"Sure…"

"Gah!"

The bell just rang, it was time for lunch. All the tenth graders got up from there forth class and went to the cafeteria. It was quite crowded, Kagome went through the line, and got food for Miroku too.

"Lazy bum…making me get his food."

Kagome looked around out side where he said he would wait. He was under a close by tree next to Sango.

"Miroku, here's your food." Kagome said, placing the tray next to him as he talked to her.

"Oh thanks." He said, grinning very big.

"Umm, Miroku, why is there a giant red hand mark on your face?"

" I like Sango. She is almost exactly like you."

"He groped me."

"Obviously. He does it every girl he can, usually adds, 'will you bear my child?' also, but you probably found that out already."

"Nope. He does that?"

"He hasn't asked you? That's odd, are you feeling okay Miroku?" Kagome said sarcastically, putting her hand up to his forehead.

"I think I'm in love…" Miroku said, gazing at Sango.

"Snap out of it lover boy. Go get my binder, I left in class."

"I'll go get it, I got to get my pen any way."

"I shall follow!" Miroku mumbled, following Sango as she went towards the room. Kagome just sat as the two of them left.

"I am so happy we have a 45 minute lunch…"

"Hey, Kagome! Can I eat the baka houshi's food?"

"Huh?" She looked around to see if any one was near.

"Up here."

She looked directly above her to see Inuyasha. She just sighed, she remembered having a small crush on him from when she was way younger. They never really played, but when she did see him, and his adorable ears, all she wanted to do was touch those ears. One time she bent over to touch them while he slept, and he woke up angry and yelled at her. She never really ever spoke to him after wards.

"Well? Can I? I don't think there gonna come back."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is going to the clinic right now."

"What!" She turned her head towards the clinic area to see him walk through the door.

"I guess, go ahead…"

"Cool." He jumped down next to her and started munching on the food. Every once in awhile, he would look up, and study the people around him.

"Sooo…why did you break up with Kikyo this time?" Kagome said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, she is just whore. I can't stand they way she treats me. Every time she is in danger, she comes to me hoping I will fight what ever it is off."

"You ever gonna go out again?"

"NO!"

"Hmmm…did you ever screw her?"

"Huh? What, no! Happy I didn't either! She was fucking other guys."

"Oh, well she turned in to crap."

"Yeah. I hated when we were little, she would black mail me into playing with her."

"What! We just thought you liked being ordered around by her!" Kagome started to giggle. "What did she black mail you with?"

"She use to threaten to tell my parents I was doing things I wasn't really doing. I have no clue why though, my parents never liked her any way."

"Then why have you been hanging around with her as long as you have been?"

"Bribery. She said one day she give me the Shikon no tama, but that's a load of bull. She doesn't even have it. I mean she ain't even—"

"I ain't even what Inuyasha?" Kikyo said snickered.

"I thought I smelt something bad."

"What! I smell wonderful!"

"Sure…you keep believing that. I hope you marry a ningen so he or she won't have to smell you the way I can. Go away hoe."

"What? That's preposterous! I am going to marry you Inuyasha! I know we are fighting now, but _I know_ you will come back for me." With that, she walked away to class.

"Weird." They both said at the same time.

**A/N: heh, isn't that just a weird beginning? Oh well, I hope that I up date soon.**


	2. Projects and such

Hmmms…mees extremely happy to have attracted anti-Kikyoist.

**Q:** Will you kill Kikyo?

**A:** No, I will abuse her as much as I know I can though. No wait, scratch that, I might.

**Q:** Who are the couples?

**A:** Most the norms, Kags and Inu, Miro and San, Sessh and Rin…

**Chapter 2: Projects and such**

It was already Friday when Kagome started complaining how annoying the preps were, especially Kikyo. She was already swearing to kill her if she didn't shut up. Miroku had been sent to the clinic so many times because of violent slaps, most of them from Sango, they lost count. She still hung out with them any way. They were just surprised that he wasn't in jail for touching.

"There he goes again." Kagome shook her head in disappoint, yet extremely happy that she won the bet of 2,000 yen. "Sessh, you really should bet on impossible situations."

"Well, I am sorry for believing he had more will power than that."

"You should be sorry." Kagome added, while Sango giggled at Miroku's red face. It must have been slapped at least a hundred times.

"Kags, have you checked your sheet of paper to see who your partner is for our first geometry project is?"

"Ah, no. Who's yours?"

" 'Class, I am happy to announce your first project! Make a model city using the shapes on the list at least three times each. Since this the first project, I picked your partners.' "

Sango quoted from what the teacher earlier. They all laughed. "My partner is Miroku."

"Ha ha! Hmm, let's see who my lucky person is!" Kagome fished out a tri folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, they heard nothing.

"Well, who is it?"

"Yeah, was it Inu's ex?"

"It couldn't have been you moron! She ain't in our class!"

"Who is it?" Sango interrogated once again. Kagome flipped the paper over for them to see. All it said was 'INUYASHA'.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru rolled on the floor laughing. Sango just sat, quizzled by their response.

"What's so bad about that? He's hot!"

"Sango, Sango…" Miroku said, gasping for air. "They have never been friends as long as Kikyo was around."

"I doubt that they ever going back out again."

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Why? He said he wouldn't…" Kagome said, recalling her conversation with Inuyasha earlier in the week. They hadn't talked since then, but have made eye contact or said hello.

Miroku got his usual grin on. Not the perverted one, but that one. The one when he wants to make a bet. By now, Sango has also started gambling on these types of things through out their first week together. It was an event that brought this weird group together.

"You wanna bet they won't get back together?" Miroku assumed.

"But of course. What and when?"

"I bet you 4,000 yen that he will be back with her by the end of the month."

"Oh really, that gives him 2 weeks. Okay, I accept. You in this Sessh and Sango?"

"Sure, I am. I am with Miro."

"That is so you Sessh."

"I'm with Kags, I think he won't go back out."

"Okay, 8,000yen to the winners."

"Deal." Both the boys smirked. They were so sure of winning.

"Well, I got to go find Inuyasha to work on the project. See you all!"

"Sayaonara!" They waved, and laughed when she was out of sight.

$#&! At Inu's place…

Kagome knocked on the door. There wasn't a response. She knocked again even harder. Still no response.

"Oh kami Inuyasha, where the hell are you? I hope he ain't with Kikyo, I would have already lost the bet!" Kagome fumed, hoping it wasn't true.

"Kags, need to get in?" Sesshoumaru walked up behind her.

"Yeah, your jack-ass brother won't open the door."

Sesshoumaru unlocked the door, and Kagome walked down the hall to his room and knocked again. Still wasn't getting an answer.

"GOD DAMN IT INUYASHA! CAN'T YOU ANSWER A DOOR?" Kagome opened the door and let her self in. There he was lying half on his bed.

"What's all the racket?"

"Didn't you go to school?"

"I skipped half the day, I felt sick. I guess I just needed a nap."

"You know the project we got in geo?"

"Yeah."

"I am your partner. I was hoping to start it and get it out of the way fast."

"Okay…you need my help?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Whatever" She sighed, getting out of bed.

"What the—"

"KUSO!"

Inuyasha tripped on his sheets and fell on to Kagome. They were facing each other, Kagome blinked in confusion of what happen.

"Get off me."

"I can't, you're the one on me." Kagome stated.

"Oh right, sorry." He seemed to blush at her comment.

He was so close, looking at her with his golden eyes. His breath touched her reddening cheeks. There mouths seem to be drawn to each other. Just before their lips touched, Sesshoumaru came through the door.

"Kagome, you better not be cheating!" Sesshoumaru said, giving a smirk. "Get out from under him, you don't want your first kiss to be him, now do you?"

Kagome shot up from the shock of what Sesshoumaru just said. Her chest brushed up against the eager hanyou. He blushed just before being knocked-back by the force.

"_What in the seven hells just happen?_" He thought as he got up.

"I would _never_ cheat Sessh! You know that!" Kagome shouted, "And how do you know I have never had a first kiss?"

"Because you would tell us, or Rin. Unless that Hobo jack-ass has been kissin you, and he won't let you tell…"

"Oh, I'm sorry **daddy**, I didn't know I wasn't aloud to kiss boys yet."

"Go ahead and kiss whoever, just not that jack-ass. And don't ever call me that again." He said, shooting a death glare. "Cheater"

"I am not! Name one time I cheated!"

"You let Miroku grope when he needed to do it one more time for 9,000 yen."

"Oh right. Other than that though, I have never cheated."

"Sure…just work on the project, and no more make out sessions" He added while he left the room, blowing a kiss.

"Damn you Fluffy!" Kagome screamed, throwing a shoe at the door, trying to hit him before it closed.

"Okay, we should just start."

"Sure…what were you guys talking about? Cheating? Did you guys bet on me again?"

"Uh…no, it's a long story, I really wouldn't ask."

"I am scared enough not to ask in the first place."

"Good. Do you have any construction paper?"

"Yeah, over here."

Kagome started drawing out things, and ordering Inuyasha to cut them out. He whined a bit, but started to do it after awhile. She glued the black strips down to make a road, while he taped the buildings together.

"Isn't this project kind of childish?"

"Yeah, I agree. At least we are almost done."

"A week early." They both laughed.

"I think I should start leaving." Kagome started to pick up her stuff and put it in her backpack.

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you know where my keys are?"

"Nope, haven't seen them."

"Crap, I'll just wait for Miroku to get home. Well I'll see ya later. Bibye!"

Kagome walked home, it started to rain. She muttered curse words as walked. When she finally reached home, she didn't Miroku around. "_Damn you Miroku..." _She called him.

"'Ello, Miroku speaking."

"Miroku! When are you getting home?"

"I'm not coming home to night, remember?"

"What?"

"I'm staying with lady Kaede and Shippou to help them set up for tomorrow's garage sale."

"_Damn, to far away…_" She thought. "Oh, right. Okay, then I will sleep some where else."

"Why do you need to sleep some where else?"

"Lost the house key."

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Miroku hung up after that.

Her mom lived to far away. She called Sango and got no answer, and then she called Rin and got an answer.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your place to night? I lost my house key, and Miroku isn't coming home."

"Well, I would, but I'm not gonna be home. Wanna come to Sessh's with me? You could stay the night there."

"Great idea. Okay, I am so gonna get Sesshy for what He said earlier."

The girls laughed a moment and said goodbye. Rin came and picked her up and they arrived at the guys' house in minutes.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Welcome, oh and I didn't tell'm that you were coming."

"Good. It's perfect." She said, grinning like a certain houshi.

The girls walked through the door and went in to the living room. The boys looked up, expecting only to see Rin, in fact saw Rin and Kagome. Sesshoumaru lightly growled; he knew what she was up too.

"So, you guys don't mine me staying the night also, do you?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Miroku is staying at Lady Kaede, and I have no place to go."

"That's okay, well any way. We are going to watch The Ring, care to join?" Sesshoumaru offered. She knew that look in his eyes; he was challenging her.

"Sure, why not. Wasn't that the movie that was inspired by Ringu? Isn't it a little more detailed and stuff?"

"Oh yes."

"Are you sure you want to watch it Kags? Aren't you scared of movies like this?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well, no, not really" Kagome shuttered a little. "_Kuso, what the hell am I getting my self in to? I hate Ringu, and The Ring, and any other scary movie!_" her mind raced around, trying to figure out how this was happening.

"Oh kami, I hate horror, Iwonder still how he got me to watch this movie beyond me."

"Heh, that's funny. Well, let's start it."

"Inuyasha, go start the popcorn, I'll start the movie. Ladies, get comfortable."

"Okies."

"Sure…" Kagome looked around. Rin settled on the larger couch. She decided on the love seat. She would probably end up sitting by her self; she mine as well got a good place.

"Okay, I will start the movie when Inuyasha gets in. Any one wanna leave?" He looked directly at Kagome.

"I want to!" Rin raised her hand as if she were in school.

"No, you promised."

"Shimatta."

Inuyasha walked in the room and put the popcorn on the center table some every one could get some. He sat next to Kagome on sofa.

"Huh?"

"Okay, well I am starting it."

The movie started. Through out the whole movie, Sesshoumaru would chuckle every time Kagome or Rin screamed. Kagome stared at the screen in disbelief of what was happening. She kept thinking, 'what the hell'.

Every time some one died, she would cling to Inuyasha, then let go after a few moments. She screamed so much that Inuyasha started covering her mouth.

"Kagome, chill. It's just a movie." Inuyasha whispered.

"I lied. I'm terrified. Mine as well give in to Sessh."

"How the hell are you guys even competing?"

"I really have no clue, I just know we are."

"What ever, you guys are weird."

"Oh kami! That girl is terrifying! Oh my kami! She is crawling outta the TV!"

She clung to Inuyasha tightly. Her chest pressed into back. "_Holy crap she has big boobs! She is acting closer to me than Kikyo ever did…_"

"_I am so happy the movie is almost over_…" Kagome thought as she held Inuyasha. "_Sesshy is so gonna accuse me of cheating now…_"

The movie ended finally. Kagome and Rin sighed with the utter most relief. Sesshoumaru kept glaring at Kagome when she wasn't paying attention. "_She is so cheating now. I guess it's better than Kikyo though. She is just flat out annoying. I just wish that Miroku would not have bidded so high on this. Oh well…_"

"So, did you like the movie Kagome?" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Just not the death part. They looked horrifying."

"Indeed."

"So, where am I gonna sleep? Don't you guys have a guest room?"

"Yeah, about that…Sesshoumaru has trashed it with his stuff."

"Okay, any suggestion?"

"Why don't you sleep in Inuyasha's room? Don't you have two beds still?"

"Oh yeah…"

**A/N: Oh me, oh my! What ever shall happen? Heh, I have created evilness.**

**Sesshoumaru- _stare._ **

**Mia- STOP! I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Mia-san in and out!**


	3. Sleep ear rubbing

**I love you guys! _Huggles every one around. _You guys give me something to look forward to!**

**Chapter 3- Sleep ear rubbing**

Last time

"So, where am I gonna sleep? Don't you guys have a guest room?"

"Yeah, about that…Sesshoumaru has trashed it with his stuff."

"Okay, any suggestion?"

"Why don't you sleep in Inuyasha's room? Don't you have two beds still?"

"Oh yeah…"

Now

"About my bed, I taped the base together so I wouldn't fall I between them, and it's kinda hard to unattached them…"

"Well kami, sleep together for all I care, just get some sleep!" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome blushed scarlet.

"How dare you infer that's what we should do?"

"Whatever..." Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and led her to his room. "If you guys need us, we'll be in my room."

"Gah! We don't need you!" Kagome yelled, taking off one of her slippers at hitting him in the back with it. He just continued to walk like nothing ever happened. "He makes me so mad! It makes me wonder why I have been friends with him so long!"

Inuyasha was laughing at how angry Kagome was.

"What are laughing at puppy?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha instantly stopped laughing when he heard 'puppy'.

"Me? Puppy? NO! Don't call me a puppy, baka ningen miko!"

"What! I'm not the baka here, you are!" Kagome fumed.

"Feh, I'm just happy I'm not a ningen!"

"Ahem, if you honestly haven't noticed, you are hanyou! You turn human once a month!"

"You are really getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha was walking towards her, when he suddenly tripped. He pinned Kagome against a wall.

"You klutz."

"I'm not the one whom threw my slipper at Sessh."

"So? You tripped." Kagome countered.

Inuyasha was starring straight into her eyes. She felt like he was penetrating her soul with those golden orbs. He could feel Kagome breath tickle his face; he leaned closer. He pressed him self against her body, she could feel the racing of his heart.

He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips. Coming up quickly he blushed; he looked disappointed.

"What, am I not as good as Kikyo?" Kagome whispered, in total shock of the situation.

"No, that definitely isn't it…" Inuyasha replied softly. "_I just wish it was longer._"

"Um…maybe we should just, go to bed…"

"What about the beds?"

"We'll just sleep together, if you pull any thing, I'll just tie you up." She totally forgot about Sesshoumaru's comment from earlier.

"That's nice to know…" He mumbled.

They walked in to his room. He flipped the light on in the dark room.

"Do you have a large night shirt I could wear?"

"Uh…yeah…" Inuyasha rustled through his clothing drawers. He threw particles of clothing across the ground of his room. "Found something." He threw a giant white t-shirt with a v-neck at Kagome.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a minute."

Inuyasha started picking up clothes and piling them. "_Fold them later…_" He took off his clothes and got clean boxers on. He crawled into bed, and waited for Kagome, so he could turn the lights off. In minutes, she came in the room with her hair down, and wearing only the white t-shirt Inuyasha gave her. The neckline was very low.

"_Oh kami…this is gonna be longer night than I thought…_"

She crawled into bed, and he turned the light off.

Kagome closed her eyes, but she was still awake, thinking. "_Why in the hell did he kiss me? I can't figure it out! What type of game is he playing! I thought he would be after some other girl!_" Thoughts swarmed her mind as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha mind wasn't sleepy yet though…

"_Ahh! I kissed her! She is probably going to kill me for that! Unless she some how got her first kiss from the last time he were together! Ahh! At least she was better than Kikyo, she really sucks at it._" Suddenly, he stopped thinking when he felt a set of arms wrapping around him. Kagome pressed her body against his back in her sleep.

"Oh kami!" He whispered. "_Her boobs! They are huge!_" **A/N: Inuyasha is totally intimidated by boobs in my fanfic.**

"In….u…ya..sha…mmm…"

"_Is she talking in her sleep? About me? Oh kami…_" All of a sudden, he felt her legs wrapped around his. One of her hands started rubbing one of his ears.

"That…feels…wonderful…" Inuyasha whispered, half drooling from the pleasure of an ear rub. "_She is definitely not ruff like Kikyo. She hurt my ears…_"

Inuyasha finally fell a sleep because of the ear rub. He slept as being a human pillow.

Sesshoumaru walked through the door to check, before he saw what was going on, he thought. "_Maybe I should have warned Inuyasha about her and clinging in her sleep…_" When he finally looked, he just chuckled. "_Never mind…_"

He walked out of the room and returned to his own to see Rin, sleeping his bed. "She is so gorgeous…" he whispered.

(&&#$! Morning, dun dun dun…

Kagome flickered her eyes opens to the welcoming sunlight through Inuyasha's windows. She slowly became aware of the situation. She was still holding Inuyasha from her sleep, but now he was facing her, and also embracing her.

"_OH MY KAMI! DID I SLEEP LIKE THIS THE ENTIRE NIGHT!_" A blush quickly came to her cheeks as he started to stir.

He slowly opened his eyes, to see where the source of the warmth that wrapped his body was. The first thing he saw was down Kagome shirt. He hesitantly looked up to Kagome staring at him.

"Oh kami! I'm sorry!"

"I am too!" Kagome replied. They both blushed as red as they could.

Sesshoumaru came through the door at that very moment.

"Oh hey, sorry guys!" He said closing the door, adding in a whisper, "Cheater…"

Kagome's mind didn't process what he said until moment later, by then she wasn't going to response. For some unknown reason they were still holding each other.

"Could you rub my ears?" Was all Inuyasha said. It almost sounded like he was begging.

Kagome felt so confused, she decided to go along with it. She brought her hands up to his ears and started gently rubbing them.

"Like this?" she whispered.

"Yeah…oh god yes…" Inuyasha replied, slightly drooling.

"See, you are a puppy…"

"No, this doesn't make me puppy, most Inu hanyous love it…"

"When why did you yell at me when we were little?"

Inuyasha thought hard.

"That must have been the day I met Kikyo. She had rubbed them so hard, that they hurt. They were sensitive for a long time afterwards."

"Oh really?"

"Is that why you stop talking to me? Because I yelled at you that day?"

"Yeah, kinda."

She continued rubbing his ears, while he let out a soft purring-growl noise.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno, check the clock, it's over there." He motioned over to the other side of the room.

She sat up very quickly. "11:00…OH MY KAMI! IS IT REALLY THAT LATE!" She almost yelled.

"Hey, hey, sensitive ears here."

"Sorry! I am so late! I was going to go see Miroku at 10:00, and go to my date with Hojo at 11:00!"

"Wow, you really are a cheater. So what, you will be late. I'll drop you off so you don't have to walk."

"Okay, I guess…but I still don't have anything to wear!"

"Well, borrow some of Rin's clothes!"

"That's not a problem! Some one else has to pick them out! I always have Miroku's opinion!"

"Why?"

"It's because I can't chose clothing very well!" Kagome got out of the bed, and went to her pile of stuff. She found her cell phone and looked at it.

"Oh kami, Hojo called about a bazillion times…"

"Wait, isn't Hojo that loser from biology science?" Inuyasha said, finally recalling whom in the hell he was.

"Yeah, and he isn't a loser."

"Yeah, he is."

"What ever, I don't have time." She ran out of the room to go talk to Rin.

"What do you need Kagome?"

"Could I borrow some clothes? I am going on a date, and Miroku is still with—"

"Calm down child, go ahead." Rin placed her house key in Kagome's hand. "Here, take the key, get an outfit. Afterwards, put it under the outside place mat."

"Thank you sooo much!"

Kagome ran back to Inuyasha's room and dragged him out half dressed. She wasn't wasting time. She was even still the white shirt. They walked out of the house to Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha got the drivers seat and started it.

He went to Rin's house as fast as he could while Kagome was pressuring him to break the speed limit.

Them finally arrived. Rin lived in an apartment on the top floor. They went up the stairs and unlocked the door. They went into the place and went straight for Rin's closet.

"I am so happy that she has good taste in clothes…" She rummaged through the closet and got out a bunch of outfits.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"No clue. I told I am not good with clothes."

"How about you go take a shower, and I will pick something out for you."

"Thanks allot!" Kagome kissed him on the cheek and ran to the shower.

"Okay… what should she where?" he looked down at the bed with all the clothes on it. He picked up a skirt. And tossed it aside. "_How fancy should it be?_"

He picked up a dark green shirt that hung from the shoulders. "That's pretty. I guess this should be the shirt." He rummaged through clothes some more to find a matching piece. He found a matching green mini skirt.

"Perfect." He found the shoes. He rested his hands on his hips, proud of the selected clothing.

"Maybe I should…"

Kagome got out of the shower and walked out wrapped in a towel.

"Oh sorry! There is your outfit." He pointed to the green set on the bed and left.

"Okay. Oh that looks nice!" She dropped the towel when he left, and got the clothes on and walked out of the room.

"You look good." Inuyasha complimented. "_To good for that moron._"

"Thanks, we gotta go now." She said walking towards the door.

Just as she was opening the door, he closed it. She turned and faced him. "What…" Before she could finish, he placed his lips firmly hers and kissed her more passionately than the night before. He was surprised when she kissed back.

He lifted his lips off of hers and looked at her.

"If that Hobo creep does anything, call me, Miro, or Sessh. I put my number on to your phone when you were in the shower. Okay?"

"Alright, I will call one of you."

He opened the door for her and led her outside. They got into the car, and drove to where she was meeting Hojo.

Hojo walked up to the car when he saw Kagome. Kagome opened the door and got out of the car to meet him.

"Konichiwa Hojo!"

"Hey Kagome! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"Who is that?"

"That's Inuyasha, when I realized I was late while over at his place, he said he would give me a ride."

They started to walk away, when Hojo spoke again.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with a half breed."

"What! Why not?"

"What did you say punk!" Inuyasha was getting out of the car, he had heard what Hojo was saying.

"I don't want her hanging around you! Half breed!"

"Half breed? That's new. Wanna say it to my face so I can pound you?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun, a cliffy. I am going to up date fast for this, I have ideas! Muwa ha ha ha! Time for a little Hojo bashing…**


	4. The replacment date

**Blah, I am writing this chappi, just finishing the other, I don't think I could be any weirder. I like to type allot. I love you people for R&R! Woot woot! I feel special!**

**Chapter 4- The replacement date**

Last time

They started to walk away, when Hojo spoke again.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with a half breed."

"What! Why not?"

"What did you say punk!" Inuyasha was getting out of the car, he had heard what Hojo was saying.

"I don't want her hanging around you! Half breed!"

"Half breed? That's new. Wanna say it to my face so I can pound you?"

Now

"Kagome get behind me, I am going to fight this jack-ass."

"Huh!" Kagome was confused from what was going on. "_Inuyasha is fighting Hojo? Oh kami, Hojo is going to get beat up so bad…oh well._" **A/N: they say Kami allot. Lol, god…**

"You fuck-tard, don't touch Kagome."

"I will if I want! Right Kags?"

"Don't call me Kags like you know me!" Kagome slapped Hojo clear across the face.

"You wench! Don't slap me! You would rather be with a half-breed or something? I should have known; you smell like him! That's disgusting!"

"You bastard, the only thing disgusting is you!" Inuyasha said, launching forward to attack. He punched Hojo in the stomach. He tried to counter, but Inuyasha dodged it with ease and drop kicked him. Hojo hit the ground.

"Asshole, don't ever talk to me ever again!" Kagome Stood over Hojo on the ground and kicked him in his crotch.

"Kagome, come on." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and took her to the car. She got in and Inuyasha started the car.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"What?"

"Well, since obviously your not going on a date with Hobo, I will take you."

"Oh really now? And who said you could?"

"Umm, well—" Before could say anything, she placed a kiss o his lips.

"We should really start listening to each other's sentences before doing that."

"So? Take me some where."

"Can I go home real quick?"

"For what?"

"I still don't have shirt, remember? You dragged me at oh the house half dressed."

"Awe, but it's fun to have a shirtless hanyou around. Especially one as hot as you." She teased.

"What!" He blushed. "_Kikyo once said something like that, but why am I getting flustered over Kagome!_"

"Wear the white one I was wearing. I threw it in the back of the car."

"Fine." He reached into the back of the car and got the shirt and put it on.

"Would you like lunch at Wac Donald's?"

"Sure." Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back, drove down the street to the restaurant.

! #$&) Over at Sessh's…

"Oh, where in the seven hells is Inuyasha."

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't stocking Kagome."

"Oh kami, he would though."

"Oh, it shouldn't matter. They're so adorable together…"

**A/N: allot of oh's? Oh well. Heh…**

)&$#! Back with Inu and Kags…

"Thanks for lunch Inuyasha."

"It was nothing, wanna go to the mall?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Okay, let's go"

They got in the car and went to the mall. The car ride was kind of quiet. Too quiet. "_Oh my kami, am I on a date with Inuyasha? This isn't right…yet it is. It feel's nice, spending time with him._"

"I hate people like Hojo, they think youkai are bad. Let along Hanyou…"

"People like him should be in jail! They can't discriminate because they think your weird."

Their car ride finally ended when they arrived. They walked in to the mall doors, and looked around. For it being Saturday, it was quite deserted. They walked through the mall window-shopping.

"Oh my kami! That necklace is gorgeous! The setting is perfect and—" Kagome trailed off when she felt tugging around her wrist that lead her into the store.

"My friend here would like to try the necklace in the window on."

"Yes sir." The woman obeyed.

"What are you doing Inu?"

"I want you to try it on, if you like it, I will buy it for you. Please don't call me Inu…"

"What? You can't be serious! You don't have to!"

"I want to though. Being rich isn't fun if you can't share it."

"Oh…" She knew exactly how he felt, but she did share it. "_I guess Kikyo being rich didn't help him…_"

"Here you are." The woman handed Inuyasha the necklace.

"May I?"

"Yeah…" Kagome lifted the hair of her neck. Inuyasha put it around her neck, and hooked the clasp. Kagome looked in the mirror.

"Oh my, it's beautiful…" It was a floral design, with emeralds and rubies. Small diamonds dotted it, with a gold setting.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes…" She said, blushing.

"Here is my card miss." Inuyasha handed his card to the woman behind the counter.

"Okay sir." She rang up the necklace. "Do you want it wrapped up?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Okay." She handed him his card back, and the warranty.

"Let's go."

"Okay…"

They continued walking and window-shopping. They entered the pet shop and looked around. Kagome kept picking up birds, while dogs were attracted to Inuyasha.

"You should stay in here mutt-face." Inuyasha looked up to see who said it.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha growled. Kagome walked over and stood near Inuyasha.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kagome asked, worried about the situation.

"Yeah, wolf-shit has been annoying since day one."

"Oh…"

"Oi Kagome! How have you been?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, quizzled.

"Do you know him?"

"He's umm…my ex."

"What? How did you ever get away with that? Wouldn't have Sessh try to scare him away?"

"Well...not if he didn't know about him…"

"Kagome, why don't you leave this insolent puppy here, and come with me?" Kouga grabbed her wrist and started walking away with her.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's other wrist. "She isn't leaving with _you_!"

"Wanna bet? Come on Kagome, I'll take you to the new water park."

"I…"

"Kagome, let's go back home and see every one."

Kagome felt like a human rope in the game of tug-o-war.

"No…go away Kouga!"

"WHAT! You would rather be with _that_?"

"Yes! I would rather be with Inuyasha! He would make a way better **boyfriend** than you!"

"I hardly find that true. I will have you Kagome, and I will make you a _woman_!"

"Ugh! Go away!" Kagome slapped him across the face just like she did earlier with Hojo. Both boys were bug-eyed at the situation. Humans, woman especially, never hit demons. Kouga just smirked.

"That's what I love about you Kags, you got guts." After saying that, he left the store, ending their scene.

Kagome looked down at her watch.

"Holy kuso! It's 4:45! I gotta go help Miro clean up at Lady Kaede's shrine!"

"You aren't a very punctual person are you Kags?"

"No! Now let's go!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha dragging him out the door.

"Now that girl has those men wrapped around her finger." And old woman commented, as she watched Kagome for the entire visit.

!#$&( Car ride there…

"Kags, I kinda want to say I am sorry for being your first kiss. You probably wanted it to be some one else."

"Not necessarily, my first kiss was Kouga…he forced me."

"WHAT! THAT FLEA BAG! I AM TURNING BACK RIGHT AND BEATING THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!"

Kagome looked up and giggled how mad he was. She started blushing, "_Does he really care, or he becoming competitive?_" She giggled some more.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I can't figure out if you're jealous, being protective, or just plain out competitive."

"I care cause that guy is such a loser!"

Kagome looked at in disbelief. "_Why does he care about me all of a sudden?_"

"Why didn't you ever tell Sessh, or Miroku for that matter?"

"Well…I just didn't want them to over-react like you did! They would have killed him, and quite frankly, I don't want a jail friend…"

Inuyasha huffed and continued staring at the road. His ears were twitching, and he was tapping his talons on the steering wheel. Kagome sat quietly, trying to think of a way to break the silence between the two.

Kagome looked down, and started poking at her necklace. The stones glistened in the sunlight. Some of it reflected in the car, causing a mini color dots on the ceiling of the car.

They finally arrived at Lady Kaede's shrine to help clean up what was left of their garage sale.

"Inuyasha, thanks for spending the day with me."

"No problem, what are friends for? I never have any thing to do, you made my day."

"Ello Kags! Finally you got here! I'm guessing your date with—" Miroku stopped at mid-sentence and looked at Inuyasha in the car. "Inuyasha? What happen to Hobo?"

"Heh, I guess I wasn't the only one that thought he was a loser from first sight."

"Exactly, that's why I didn't even chose an outfit for Kagome on this one."

"Feh, she made me do it."

Miroku walked by Kagome as she got out of the car and whispered, "Cheater…" Kagome turned and faced him and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Kagome slapped him across the face.

"HENTAI!"

"Yes, yes, we all know…"

Kagome just walked away grumbling something about men and their stupidity.

"Miroku, I would watch out, you have been the third man she has slapped today."

"Third? Wow, she is in a bad mood."

"No, she has been around all the wrong guys…"

"You?"

"Naw, Kouga and Hobo."

"Kouga?"

"She can tell you if she finds it necessary…"

"Oh."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the shrine to follow Miroku and Kagome. He saw a small kitsune youkai, and a young priestess that looked similar to Kikyo, but different.

"Hello!" The priestess chirped, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kaede! I still can't believe you and that kitsune run this shrine all on your own!"

"Yeah, well it's hard work."

"I would believe so…"

"Well, do you guys still need help cleaning?"

"No, not really, miss late for every thing."

"I'm sorry! Maybe I should commit my time to you any more Miro!"

"Yes, if you can't keep a promise and stay punctual, you shouldn't."

"Baka! Just take me home, I still don't have the house key…"

"You're the baka…"

"Oh Kagome, here."

Kagome put her hand out as Inuyasha hands her the key to her house.

"Where was it?"

"It was glued to the mini city."

"Oh, right…"

"Inuyasha, thanks for taking care of Kags, she can be a mess!"

"I know exactly what you mean…"

"Hey! Let's just go Miroku…"

Miroku and Kagome got in to his car, and he started the car. Before they even leave the driveway, Miroku starts interrogating…

"So what did you do over at Inu and Sessh's place?"

"What? We didn't do any thing! We watched a movie, that's it!" Kagome stuttered.

"Sure, liar!"

"I never lie!"

"That is a load of shit. What happen?"

"Nothing!" Kagome squeaked, she put her hand over her mouth.

"So he kissed you, eh? And bought you a necklace, a nice one…"

"How do you—"

"I think I have been through your jewelry enough to know what you do and don't own."

"Oh, right…"

Miroku decided to stop interrogating, and the rest of the ride home was quiet, other than his cussing at cars.

They walked into the house and flopped on the couch. The turned the TV on and watched it for a while. It was finally getting dark out side.

"So bored…"

"We are always bored at night…I guess the only fascinating time for us is the morning. Let's get take out and go to bed."

"Okay."

Abruptly the phone rang, and broke the silence of the room.

"Hmm? No one ever calls us, I wonder who it is…" Miroku picked up the phone and answer.

"Yo, Higurashi and Furyou residence, who do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to Kagome, is she there?"

"Is this Sango?"

"Yeah, Kagome left a message on my phone, but I couldn't make out what she was saying."

"She needed some where to stay because she lost her house key at Inuyasha's house. And I was out of town that night."

"Oh, okay then. Where did she end up staying?"

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's place with Rin."

"What? Really?"

"Want to know something else?"

"Miroku, you wouldn't." Kagome was shooting her deadliest death glare.

"Oh, but I would."

"What did Kags do?"

"She cheated on the bet."

"How so?" Sango replied, amused by the new information.

"She kissed him, multiple times from my guess."

"Oh really, I wanna cheat too though! Kagome!"

"Miroku, stop talking to Sango about my non-existing love life and order some damn take-out!"

"I think she slept with him."

"WHAT? Kags! I am so going to get you! Lucky biznotch!" **A/N: Biznotch: scary word for bitch.**

"Miroku! Don't lie! It's bad!"

"From her distressed voice, I say I am right on the ball."

"Urr!"

Kagome left the room as Sango and Miroku continued to talk. Sooner or later he ordered take-out from a near by Italian place.

"Kags, we are go to the water park with Sango next week end, 'kay?"

"Sure…"

"And she wants you to bring Inuyasha."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Miroku gave her a straight face for once that day. Her life has never been boring with Miroku around, other than when he was serious, which was rare.

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! IT'S TOO LONG! I guess that's alright…**


	5. Mondays are chaotic

**Chapter 5- Mondays are chaotic**

Monday soon arrived; it was already lunchtime. Once again Kagome was standing in line, while Miroku was in the clinic for his latest slap. Kagome got chicken ramen and water, and walked over to the tree that she ate under the first day of school. That had become their regular eating-place. Sango was already there, eating a sandwich.

"Hiyaas Sango!"

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome sat down next to her friend under the large tree and started eating.

"BOO!"

"What the—"

"Holy crap!"

Sango dropped her sandwich, and Kagome spilt some of her ramen. Inuyasha jump down from the tree, and sat next to Kagome. He was laughing from scaring them.

"You guys are easy to scare."

"That was not funny."

"Yeah, it was."

"I burnt myself."

"Okay, that wasn't part of the plan, gomen. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's hand and examined it.

"Where did you burn your self?"

"I doesn't matter, I'm fine…" She tried to retrieve her hand back, but failed to his grasp.

"Oh, there…" He suddenly licked Kagome's burnt spot on her hand. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as she retrieved her hand from his loosened hold. Sango was giggling at his actions and Kagome's expression on her face.

"Yum, chicken flavored…" He mused, as Kagome looked away and continued eating.

"Don't you have any food Inuyasha?" Sango asked, munching on her sandwich.

"Feh, I never bring lunch, occasionally I will buy some."

"Cheapo, trying to get our food. You taking Miroku's all last week."

"I am not! I bought that necklace that Kagome's wearing!"

"Oh really! I was wondering where that came from!"

Kagome blushed some more. "_Inuyasha sure does know how to make a girl blush…_"

"I am so jealous Kagome! You got a guy buying you pretty things…I want something shiny…"

"Well, I…" Kagome began to speak, "_Note to self, tell Miroku to buy something shiny for Sango…_"

The bell rang, sending all the students back in to class. "_Saved…_" both Kagome and Inuyasha thought. Kagome ran to P.E. class, she loved moving, and this class let do that exactly.

"_Damn, I forgot to ask Sango who else was going to the water park…_"

Kagome walked into the locker room, and got her clothes on. She still didn't know any one in this class still, so she was quiet. She lined up out side against the wall. She felt self-conscious of herself when she heard whispers of her name.

"Isn't that girl the one?"

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi…"

"She was with Inuyasha…"

"I wonder how mad Kikyo is!"

"I'm rooting for Kagome, Kikyo is a biznotch!"

Kagome looked around at the girls. One walked up to her.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah…why is every one whispering about me?"

"Everyone heard from Nabeki, the gossip queen, that you were on a date with Inuyasha, when you were suppose to be with Hojo."

"Every girl is like jealous!"

"Hojo, the hottest human asked you out, then you ditched him for Inuyasha, the sexiest hanyou! Kikyo's ex that actually broke up with **her**."

"Oh well—"

"Is Kasumi right about the necklace? Did he buy it for you?"

"Well, yeah but—" Girls continued to swarm Kagome for Information about the latest affair in their school.

"Ladies, ladies, line up!" The coach said, blowing her whistle after. The girls lined up completely straight.

"Today, we play dodge ball!"

"Oh great…"

"Yay!"

"Crap…"

Comments were heard from all over; it was like every day, with a new game each time.

"A-P, west side, Q-Z east side." The coach ordered. The girls sadly split up, but new chat groups were formed soon after. They still whispered about Kagome and Kikyo, there was allot of talk about how every one thinks they were going to fight. Kagome studied three new girls by the coach. They walked over to Kagome afterwards.

"Hello!" one of them chirped, looking happy.

"How are you?"

"Hi…" The last girl said sheepishly.

"Konichiwa, I'm fine, you guys?"

"Great." They said in unison.

"New?"

"Yeah, we were a week late due to our vacation."

"I'm Ayumi!"

"My name's Eri."

"Yuka is my name."

"I'm Kagome!"

"Oh my! The Kagome the girls are whispering about?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I still haven't seen this 'Inuyasha' hanyou guy, but he is suppose to very attractive. Is he?"

"Umm, well yeah I guess. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and a really great body." Kagome was shocked at what she was saying, she never really ever gossiped. But that was because she was always around guys, Miroku liked to some times know what was going on, but it was rare.

"Really! You're so lucky!"

"I guess, but we aren't really together. He was just being nice that day for beating Hojo up. But I don't think I will ever go out with Hojo, he doesn't like hanyous and youkai."

"Really? How rude!"

"He beat Hojo up? I went to school with him in middle school!"

"He deserves it!"

"Yeah, defiantly, he said I was disgusting for liking Inuyasha as a friend!"

"Oww!"

Eri ducked and Ayumi got hit in the head with a ball.

"I got it!" Kagome yelled, catching the ball to get the other person out, and not Ayumi.

"Crap…" The girl walked over to the sideline.

"Yuka! Watch out!"

"What?" Yuka turned around and caught the ball just in time.

"Ayumi! Watch your self!"

"Huh?" Ayumi got hit in the arm, and got out. "Shimatta…" **A/N: Shimatta: damn it**

The girls on west and east side continued to dodge assaults from the opposing side, and return the favor. In the end, the west side won with nine people out of 31 left.

"Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Yuna, Akira, Makie, Ako, Fei, Lingshen, good job! Extra points to you all!"

"Yes!"

"Damn, I got out…"

"That's it for today! Go to you next explo girls!"

All the girls returned to the locker rooms, changed, and left. Kagome walked to cooking class. Ayumi, one of the new girls, accompanied her.

"I can't believe I got out 5 times." She giggled, as the walk to class.

"I'm surprised that got back in! I got out again though…"

"Who cares? We had fun!"

The girls walked into class and settled in their chairs. They all studied the bored, and took their notes and instructions. The bored information was proper ways for rising cakes. The class seemed shorter than usual, but it ended, and they were out of school finally.

"That was fun! I love learning!" Ayumi chirped, as she was walking with Kagome."

"I guess."

Kagome split up with Ayumi and went her locker to get the rest her stuff. Abruptly, some closed her locker from behind. She turned around quickly to find Kikyo face to face.

"Kagome, I don't like what your pulling with Inuyasha."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly, that little date wasn't very private. Nabeki video taped you guys at the mall."

"Huh?"

"You better stop seeing Inuyasha, or your going to go through hell."

"I can see him if I want! And plus! There isn't any thing going on between us! That date was a one time thing!"

Kikyo slapped Kagome across the face.

"That's a warning, you better not see him again."

Kikyo walked away, and left Kagome in utter confusion. "_I can't see Inuyasha? We're just friends! Or are we more? I can't figure him out!"_

"Kagome, what happen? I just saw Kikyo walk away from here!" Miroku asked, seeking any information from her.

"Nothing, nothing happened."

"You're lying! Why is your lip bleeding?" Miroku interrogated, "and you have red hand mark like I usually do."

"Nothing happened!" Kagome cried; tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay Kagome…" Miroku hugged Kagome tightly, as she cried in his shoulder.

"Want me to grope her?"

"Yeah…"Kagome sniffled. Miroku always said that to make her feel better when a girl was being mean to her.

"Wanna go see Sesshoumaru?"

"Sure…"

Miroku helped her into his car and drove over to Sesshoumaru. Miroku handed her a tissue from the glove compartment, and handed it to her to wipe her mouth.

They walked into Sesshoumaru's house with out knocking.

"Why are you guys here?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming out of his room to see his knew guest.

"Kagome is being stubborn again, and Kikyo did something to her. She won't tell."

"Oh. So drill M.I.S.O.?"

"Yerp."

"Movie, Ice cream, Sleep over."

"Aren't we getting to old for a sleep over?" Kagome finally got out.

"Naw…"Sesshoumaru replied, sounding cheery. "I just got a new futon in the living room, we'll use that."

"Can Sango and Rin come?" She hiccupped.

"Sure, call them up Miroku, would ya?"

"'Kay."

Miroku called Sango and Rin and went and picked them up. They had dropped Kohaku at Lady Kaede's and stopped at the store and picked up ice cream and other things.

When they arrived at home, Kagome was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's tail. Inuyasha was sitting next her on the couch.

"Back, and we have all the ice cream a sad teenager could eat. Also the movie, Spirited Away."

"Yay." Kagome chirped. "I am way to spoiled…"

"So? We all are! You would do the same for any of us, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Kagome and squeezed in between Sango and Rin on the next couch. Miroku sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Did she say why yet?"

"Nope, she just cried. Allot. I think she cried even more when Inuyasha came home." Sesshoumaru added. Inuyasha was listening on their conversation.

"I wonder why…"

"Yeah, me too. I think it has to do with me. She did cry more when I got home."

"Maybe. I bet Kikyo tried to scare her away from you."

"Actually, to think of it, I can almost guarantee it."

"I hope she isn't going to pull any thing rash…"

"Knowing Kikyo so well, she will."

The boys looked over at Kagome. She was watching the movie, she cheered up quite a bit.

Kagome felt so relaxed between her two best girlfriends. She loved how her friends always loved her, and protected her. She had also protected her friends. She remembered one time Miroku was being harassed by another guy because he groped his girlfriends a month before, and somehow she got him out of that mess.

She felt a smile pull at her lips.

When the movie ended, they started making their beds. They settled that the girls got the futon, and the boys would sleep on the ground.

"It's only 5:15pm, let's do our home work so we aren't screwed for school tomorrow." Kagome suggested.

"Good idea…" Kagome rustled around in her back, the same as every one else. It was a school night, but any thing for friends.

They worked on what home work they had for 3 hours. It was 8:00 when they decided to eat something. Kagome and Sango decided to make them food because they both liked to cook. They made ramen and a vegetable stir-fry.

"This looks delicious!"

"Yes, very good."

"Can you make this at home Kagome?"

"Ramen! Home made ramen!"

They sat around the table eating the food the two girls made. Soon everyone finished, and Kagome cleaned the table.

"Kagome let me help you." Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh, Okay…"Kagome picked up the plates, and Inuyasha got the pot from the ramen. Every one left the room and went to the living room to watch TV.

"Kagome, is Kikyo bothering you?"

"Ah! What makes you say that?"

"Don't hind it Kagome. Everyone is worried. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on. Is she bothering you?"

"Hai…" Kagome looked down and concentrated on washing the dishes.

"It's okay, we'll all protect you."

"But I don't want to be trouble for you guys!"

"We want to help, if we didn't, we wouldn't ask."

"Okay…"

**A/N: I finished another! Woot woot! Life is good…you guys encourage me to write, and that makes me feel cool. I check my mail to see that I have had people reviewing, it's awesome!**


	6. to over throw

**I just now realized I haven't put a disclaimer.**

**If you guys haven't noticed, I really don't care if you review, but I do like it, so do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha, or Ken Akamatsu's names, like Yue, Nodoka, ECT.**

**XxinuyashazXXgurl: yes, I know they are totally outta character. I am not very good with Inuyasha's aggression, and sometimes Kagome does break down occasionally. I'm making him a basket case kind of, Kikyo kind of broke him in away. (Evil bitch) Maybe Kags will fix him… That reminds me of a role-play, NAT-SAN! I DIDN'T DO IT!**

…**Sesshoumaru is supposed to be scaringly nice in this, which is the fun of me adding him. He will get mean, trust me…**

**Zeldagirl91: tsk, tsk! You know it will get fluffy. And it wouldn't be complete with Kikyo seeing a kiss and going berserk now would it?**

**Chapter 6- to over throw**

**Last time**

"Don't hind it Kagome. Everyone is worried. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on. Is she bothering you?"

"Hai…" Kagome looked down and concentrated on washing the dishes.

"It's okay, we'll all protect you."

"But I don't want to be trouble for you guys!"

"We want to help, if we didn't, we wouldn't ask."

"Okay…"

**Now**

Inuyasha bent over and kissed Kagome's forehead and hugged her tight. He could feel her wet hands wrap around his waist also.

"Thank you for helping me Inuyasha."

"Your welcome."

Kagome started to cry again. Inuyasha started panic.

"Oh kami! Why are you crying!"

"I really don't know…" Kagome sobbed, Inuyasha was absolutely confused.

"Okay…" Inuyasha sighed. "Just as long as you're not sad…"

"Ah huh." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha pulled her away and looked at her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and tears stained her cheeks. He brought her back and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She kissed back, just as passionately.

She got her tiptoes to access his lips better, but slipped back down. Inuyasha smirked when they parted, he picked her up and sat her the island counter. He once again planted his lips on hers. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned back, bring him down.

"_Oh kami, her boobs again…they are soft. Could she be any hornier? I can smell it. She smells…wonderful._"

Suddenly, something caught the attention of the hanyou's eyes. He looked up and stared.

"What's wrong Inu—" Kagome stopped and tilted her head up side down to see what he was looking at. Both saw two people staring at them; Sango and Sesshoumaru.

"Cheater!" They both said. Sango took a picture. "_Nabeki would pay big for this…I need more money for all the betting that these guys do._"

"Sango! You bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"Oww…"

"Sorry."

"What all the commotion?" Miroku walked in to the doorway to see what the others were looking at. Miroku's eye found it. "INUYASHA! YOU BASTARD! GET OFF KAGOME!"

Miroku was about to attack Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru grabbed his neckline and pulled him back. Rin walked in to the mix at this point.

"Bad boys…" She took a hold of both Sesshoumaru's and Miroku's ears and dragged them out of the room.

"OWW! RIN, GET OFF MY EAR!"

"SANGO OUT OF THERE!" Rin yelled over Sesshoumaru's and Miroku's yelps for help. Sango stood straight up and walked out, she was scared of what Rin was capable of.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, dumbfounded in what to do next.

"Umm…maybe you should get off me…"

"Inuyasha, once again, you are I."

"Oh, right…" Inuyasha mumbled while sliding off her.

"_Okay, we are definitely more than just friends, but what are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?_"

"Kagome, don't let that wench Kikyo bother you."

"Your right."

Inuyasha leaned over her placed a kiss on her forehead like before.

"Let's go back in the living room before they accuse us of any thing else."

"Yeah, Rin's a bitch. She might kill one of them…" Inuyasha joked.

The walked through the door and entered the living room. Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing, and stared at them. Miroku was glaring holes in to Inuyasha, Sango to Kagome.

"Guys!" Sesshoumaru said sternly. The both broke their stares and watched TV again.

Kagome sat next to Rin and Sango, and Inuyasha sat in the corner. He felt himself drift in to sleep.

"Inuyasha, always the first to sleep…Want me to get the whip cream?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Yeah, get two cans. Rin fell asleep also." Kagome added

"Are we sure we wanna do that? "Sango asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru and Miroku said at the same time.

Sesshoumaru got up out of his seat and went to the kitchen to get them. He came back with two cans.

"Miro, how many cans did you buy?"

"Five, why?"

"I'm missing two."

"Oh well."

"Yeah… Here Kags!" He threw a can at her. "Get Inu."

"'Kay. Come on Sango."

"Come Miroku, it's time for revenge for our ears."

"Yes…"

Both groups surrounded there soon to be victim. They popped the lids off and put their finger in marks. They gave each other the signal to do it.

Just as they pressed down on the nozzle, both Inuyasha and Rin got out a hidden away can and squirted Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango.

"HA! I LEARNED! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU HAVE WITH OUT ME LEARNING TO BE PREPARE!"

"ME TWO!"

Rin and Inuyasha attacked Kagome and Sesshoumaru the most since they had the cans.

"Miro, take the can!" Sesshoumaru threw it across the room and Miroku caught it. He turned around and stopped in front of Rin.

"Rin sweetie, come here!"

Rin couldn't stop in time and was caught by Sesshoumaru. He put his arms around her waist and tried to keep her still.

"SESSH YOU EVIL JACK-ASS!"

"Tsk, tsk, what comes around, goes around."

Rin struggled in his hold, but knew there was no use. Miroku came up to them and started to spray whip cream on her clothes and face.

"Miro, I won't forget this."

"Surely, I won't either."

He paused and watched how Inuyasha was coping. He was still running from the girl, but Sango now had the can.

"Sango, here!" Inuyasha threw his can to her. She looked at him, quizzled by his actions. She watched as he took a hold of Kagome's waist.

"Get her!"

"Okay…"Sango shrugged and started spraying her with the two cans.

"TRAITOR!" Kagome screamed as she was being doused in cream.

"Cheater."

"That's it! I over throw the bet!"

Everyone stopped in mid-motion to take in what Kagome just said. Sango and Rin had a bit of surprise in their expression. Miroku and Sesshoumaru's expressions were priceless. They were in total shock. Their jaws hung open, and Sesshoumaru dropped Rin.

"Kagome…over throw a bet?"

"Has it ever happened?"

"Nope, never."

"Sessh, get the book. NOW!"

"Yes." He ran to his room and fished out a jewel-designed book that said 'BETS'.

"Write it down."

They all watched as Sesshoumaru franticly wrote down what Miroku said.

"You guys are ridiculous…" was all Kagome said.

"Why are they in such shock?"

"I have never over thrown a bet."

"Ever?"

"Never. Not in the 11 years we have been gambling."

"Wow." Both Rin and Sango said.

"Now them on the other hand…Miroku 116 times. Sessh…I think 67?"

"Shut up! That bet wasn't fair!"

"Sessh, you owe me big."

"Damn, I was hoping you would forget."

"What? What are you guys talking about?"

"Our first bet not including you Kagome."

"Really now? And what was it?"

"I bet that Kagome won't over throw a bet in ten years."

"According to the book, it has been 10 years, exactly." Sesshoumaru moped. "I lost…"

"Amazing…how much?"

"100,000 yen."

"Miroku, you lucky bastard."

"Kagome could you stop leaning on me, I'm gonna slip on the whip cream."

"You mean like this?" Kagome leaned back further and giggled.

"Yeah –" Just before he could protest, he fell backwards, bringing Kagome with him. Sango was trying to restrain her giggles at the two in front of her.

"Oww, my head…" Inuyasha whined, not even bothering to try to get up with Kagome on him.

"umm…" Kagome started to speak, but didn't exactly know what to say.

"Get off me…"

"For once your right...but I can't if you are holding me. I really don't care, just stop grabbing my boob."

Inuyasha blushed and released her boob. "I didn't even know I was doing it…"

"Yeah, well you held it awhile." She whispered, Kagome's cheeks became slightly pink.

"You guys are way more fascinating than the telly." Miroku finally comment.

"What!" Kagome got off Inuyasha and stood up, trying to get the whip cream off her.

Every one was giggling at the previous moment. Kagome decided to go change her clothes in the bathroom since her clothes were sticky. Inuyasha did the same in his room. Every one decided it was time to clean up, except Sango and Miroku, which were surprisingly clean.

"I'm so tired…"

"I am too, chasing Inuyasha isn't easy."

"You're telling me? I use to get chased by him…"

Sango chuckled and turned over on her bed.

"Sango, will you go out with me?"

Sango sat up, it was too dark to tell, but she was slightly blushing.

"Me? Go out with you? Miro, you got to be kidding…"

"No, I want to take you out."

"well…" She crawled to the other side of the futon to talk to him.

"Onegai? I promise, no wondering hands. Just don't walk in front of me…"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"So you will? That's great!"

She looked at him, she could tell he was already planning it out in his mind.

"Oh go to bed you baka…" Sango bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay." He said softly, like the kiss put him under a spell.

Every one returned to the living room, and got settled. Soon every one was sleeping with in minutes.

! #$&( Morning, oh great…

Sango was the first to awaken. She slowly sat up, it was still very early. She checked the clock.

"Crap, it's still only 6:30. School isn't for another hour and a half."

She gazed around at the people around the room. Only 3 people not counting her self her, were in the same place when they fell asleep. Rin and Inuyasha seemed to have switched places, and She had rolled off the futon next to Miroku.

"_It's like every one in room was made for the other person…_" She looked over at Miroku.

"_Maybe…_" She sighed. "_The only time he is gonna behave him self is when he is asleep, and I'm not even sure of that…_"

"What time is the alarm set for?" She whispered to her self. She pressed the button to check, it read '7:00'.

"More sleep…"

She fell back asleep. She wasn't the only one that awoke early though…

"Hmmm…what's that warmth? It's nice…" She slowly opened her eyes to see what caused the small pleasure of heat.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in surprise. "_Again? How in the world did he get up here?_"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in hearing his own name. His eyes slightly opened. It was enough for him to tell it was Kagome next to him.

"yes?"

"Oh sorry, I was just startled that you were next to me. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh…" He tightened his grip on Kagome's waist that he had.

"How did you get up here?"

"Rin squished when she crawled down to sleep with Sessh. So I just came up her and stole her place."

"Hmm…how do we always end up like this?"

"Fate…?" He said nuzzling her neck. "_What would she do if I…_"Before finishing his thoughts, he licked her neck like a puppy.

"Hey, that tickles…"

"Oh really?" He replied, amused with her response.

"Want me to rub your ears?"

"Yeah, I would like that…" Inuyasha said, "_I would love it…_"

She rubbed one of his ears gently like before. Once again he emitted a purring-growl noise.

"Are you drooling?"

"No…" He said, wiping what saliva left his mouth.

"You are too. If like it that much, I would do it for you more often…"

"I was not Ms. Aroused by a lick!"

Kagome's face quickly turned red.

"I…uh…is there any thing can't get passed your nose?"

"Nope. I can smell it all."

"Well, it doesn't take your nose to tell you're aroused."

"What?"

"You know what I mean…puppy."

"Ahem."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to me Sango hovering over them with a small camcorder. Inuyasha instantly stop licking Kagome's neck. Sango jumped off the futon, knowing that she was in danger.

"Sango, give me the camera."

"No. I need money, and that clip is gonna bring it in."

"You are the evilest taiji I have ever met." **A/N: Did I spell it right? I could find the website to get it right…**

"Oh yes, I know."

"Give it."

"No." Saying that, she put it down her shirt.

"Eek…" Inuyasha just walked away.

"Hmm, you would think a boy would use any excuse to get in to a girl shirt."

"And I will take advantage." Miroku said, coming up behind Sango, and retrieving the camera.

"Hey! I was gonna—"

"Sell it to Nabeki? Let me in on it. You would have never gotten any of the footage if I didn't drive you here."

"Guys, stop with the black market, and get dressed. We gotta get to school."

"Oh kuso, I forgot about school!" Sango and Kagome both raced to the bathroom to get dressed and prepped for school. Rin and Sesshoumaru were already ready.

"Inuyasha, that's quite a boner you got there." Sesshoumaru mused, laughing at his little brother.

"Shimatta…" Inuyasha muttered running to his room. Miroku started laughing at him as he left the room.

"I wonder why Kags and Inu were sleeping together."

"Well you did take his spot lat night Rin honey."

"Oh, right." She giggled.

"Well, Rin and I are off."

"What! I have to take every one else to school?"

"Yeah. Make Kagome walk if you want. She loves walking."

"Urr…"

"I'm ready!" Kagome chirped, walking out of the bathroom.

"How?"

"I dunno, you only brought one outfit, so I decided to wear it." Kagome was wearing a gray v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath, with a matching gray plaited mini skirt.

"You look like you're from Hogwarts or something."

"Where did the school girl come from?" Inuyasha teased as he came out of his room.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Sango suggested.

"That's my line."

"I drive." Kagome interjected.

"Fine…"

They all loaded up in to the small car. It supposes to fit 5 people, but 4 teenagers were too much Miroku always though.

! #$&( Second period already! Language arts….

"Sango, is it me, or is Kouga staring at me?"

"Yeah, he is."

"He has been starring at you the whole time. What's the thing between you two?"

"Well, Miroku don't rip my head off, but we use to date…"

"What? That's weird, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Well, it was in middle school and I didn't like him a whole lot. I never thought I would be with him long."

"Did he do any thing to you?"

"No!"

"Hmm…" Miroku thought, "_She said that to fast, he must have._"

"Well, I wouldn't go near him. Wolf youkai are especially possessive. With Inu around, they might try to kill each other."

"They already did."

"Oh."

**A/N: Oh crap… That was way longer than I intended that to be…Well, like you guys are going to complain! Whatever, just R&R or whatnot.**


	7. Men are annoying

**I got a new winamp skin, and I can't stop staring at it. IT IS SOO KAWAII! Kenshin and Karou are sleeping together and it just so damn kawaii!**

**If you guys haven't noticed, I really don't care if you review, but I do like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha, or Ken Akamatsu's names, like Yue, Nodoka, ECT.**

**Oh a couple of ya'll get some of the thing you wanted.**

**Chapter 7- men are annoying**

**Last time**

"Did he do any thing to you?"

"No!"

"Hmm…" Miroku thought, "_She said that to fast, he must have._"

"Well, I wouldn't go near him. Wolf youkai are especially possessive. With Inu around, they might try to kill each other."

"They already did."

"Oh."

**Now**

Kouga strutted up to Kagome and looked at her intently.

"'Oi! Kago- Kami, what is that smell? You smell like…that puppy! What did you do? Sleep with him?"

"Oh…a…" Kagome stuttered, "_What am I going to say? It's true, I did!_"

"We took him to school today since his brother ditched him. He sat in the back of the car with Kags."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Humph, well Kagome, I don't want you around mutt-face."

"Kouga, I can be around any one I like. But I certainly don't want you around, go away wolf boy."

"What did you call me?"

"Go away wolf boy."

Ouch.

Kouga walked away with his chin up. He had way too much ego for that to hurt him. She thought he had just as much ego as Inuyasha, if he got in a situation that is.

"Way to tell him off Kagome."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could tell a certain houshi off like that…" Sango mumbled as Miroku caressed her rear.

"Oh that hurt."

"It should."

"Cut it out love birds, we gotta finish the damn poetry thing…"

"Okay." They both moped.

(&$#! The next class…

"Class, please take notes on the following information from the book." Teacher ordered as she passed out several sheets of paper to the students.

"Gah…so much work."

"I need help…"

"I will help you Kagome." Kouga said, out of nowhere.

"I don't need your help."

"I will help you any way."

"You heard Kagome, she doesn't want your help. She probably wants the half breed's."

Kagome looked behind her to see Hojo was the one that coughed up the last comment.

"What do you want, lover boy?" Kagome was trying to restrain her laughter. Jakotsu was hanging all over him. Jakotsu, as every one knew, was gay.

"So Kagome, I never got to ask you about that replacement date, how was he?"

"Buzz off, he only did to be nice, after scaring off a terrible date."

Inuyasha's ears slightly shifted to further listen to the conversation.

"I heard you kissed Inuyasha in the car, did you?" Jakotsu eagerly asked.

"She certainly did. I watched her as I got up."

"What! You watched!" Kagome blushed immensely.

"Oh ho ho ho! So how was he? What did he taste like?" a girl had asked, getting her self in the conversation. It was Ayame, she slid her chair close to Kouga top listen on to Kagome for a response.

"What are you talking—"

"You bitch! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

She croaked her head and found herself facing Kikyo.

"What's it to you?"

"What!" she said, alarmed by Kagome talking back. "_It must be her friends…_"

"You heard me. I'm starting to think you're a lesbo, or a liar. I'm not sure yet. I heard you were screwing people while you were dating Inuyasha."

"What makes you say that? I would never turn on Inuyasha!" Kikyo wailed, almost hesitant.

"Well, from an extremely reliable source I heard it. But I haven't heard any guys bragging, unless they were ashamed for stooping so low as to fuck you."

"I never! I love Inuyasha with all my heart! You're brain washing him into thinking that! That's why he went out with you!"

"That's not true, he beat Hojo up, and felt bad for me! He was probably just wasting the day because he said he had nothing better to do."

"Kagome, that's a damn lie!" Inuyasha shouted, offended that Kagome would think that. "I went out with you be cause I—"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence, and started to blush. Every one looked at him expectantly for the rest of the sentence.

"Cause you what?" Kikyo growled, glaring at Kagome a moment to imagine a knife through her.

Kagome started blushing at her thoughts, "_Because he wanted to maybe?_"

"I wanted to go to the mall! Girls follow me around trying to flirt and stuff, I was simply using her as a shield—" Inuyasha instant felt a dangerous present in the room. He looked over Kagome. There seem to be a giant evil aura surrounding her; she looked really irked.

"A—shield?" Kagome's eye twitched, "A shield? Why didn't you just get Kikyo to do it? She could probably kill people with her stare!"

At this point, they had gathered quite a large crowd. Many people were backing away from Kagome though.

"Kagome! I didn't mean it that way, I—" Before Inuyasha could get the rest of the sentence out, she had picked up a chair and hit him in the head. She simply walked away like nothing happened afterward.

"Kagome! Wait!" Kouga followed her out the door into the deserted hallway.

"Awe, why does Kouga always like the weird girls…?" Ayame pouted, and then started to work on sheet like nothing happened. The rest of the crowd followed Ayame's example, and once again worked on their sheets. Lucky for them, the teacher in biology was a nut case, and paid no mind to what happened to Inuyasha. Poor him.

"Kagome, see what I mean? That stupid mutt-face isn't fit to be with you. Why won't you be with me? When we get out of high school, you and I could produce some amazing pups you know…"

"Hypocrite! You're saying Inuyasha isn't good enough for me while if you and I had pups, they would be hanyous just like Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed Kouga away; he was consistently getting closer.

This didn't stop him though; he pushed Kagome against the wall. He started to slip his hand up her skirt.

"You creep get off—" Kagome was saying, when he abruptly pressed his lips against her to shut her up. He pushed her further by sliding his hand up her shirt. He started undo her bra and fondled her breasts as he slid his tongue further into her mouth. A tear slid down her cheek.

In the room?

Inuyasha sat in self-pity of what he said, when suddenly a familiar scent caught his nose.

"Miroku, is it just me, or is there a salty scent in the air."

"It must be you, I don't smell any thing."

"Some one's crying, I smell it." Ayame murmured while working on her sheet.

"Oh shit…Kagome!"

"INUYASHA!" A scream called from the hall.

Inuyasha darted to the door as fast as he could and opened it to find Kouga pinning Kagome to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD, GET OFF KAGOME!"

"Awe, mutt-face ruined our fun, don't you think Kags?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled, kneeing him in the crotch.

"You wench!" Kouga yelped in pained.

"Oh Kouga!" a voice called from the open door, containing many students watching.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. I just rather not have a wolf tongue down throat."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms Kagome and embraced her.

"That bastard! He ripped your shirt!" Inuyasha said, glancing at her bare back. Kagome froze.

"That's not the only thing he ripped…" Sounding completely disturbed.

"What's wrong?"

"He ripped my, a…"

"What?"

"Panties…" she whispered, hoping not to catch attention.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha's face went completely red. He realized that his hand was already residing on her butt. "_Her skirt already shows her panties off when she walks fast, this isn't good…"_

"I some extra in my locker…I could go get them."

"Take Ayame."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha motioned Ayame to come over. "Walk behind, and make sure nothing is revealed. Kouga ruined her underwear…" Ayame nodded and walked away.

"You sicko, trying to take advantage of Kagome." Inuyasha stood over Kouga. He instantly picked Kouga up by his shirt collar. All Kouga did was grin.

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Yeah, I am." Inuyasha punched him square in the nose. Every one winced as they heard Kouga's nose break. Kouga started to counter by kicking, he knocked Inuyasha off his feet. Every one watched as he tumbled to ground. Kouga stood up and used his thumb to push his nose back into place. He was about to kick Inuyasha again, when Inuyasha jumped up and tackled Kouga head on.

Both guys fell to the ground as a crowd formed around their fighting. Kids from other classes were starting to surround also. The teachers were struggling to get in and stop the fight.

The students watched in their amazement that a teacher had made it through. It was a pudgy tiny old mad that looked like he had a carrot for a nose.

"Now you rascal boys, you stop!" He ordered. He attempted to get in the fight, but failed miserably as the boys just threw him out of the way like a piece of trash. **A/N: Yes, yes, it is Myouga; I made him bigger so it was possible to even use him…**

"I'm gonna throw you down so hard, Kagome is going to be even more ashamed to see you! You damn puppy hanyou!"

"Oh like she isn't enough ashamed of **you**! AND DON'T CALL ME PUPPY, YOU FLEE BITTEN WOLF!"

"AT LEAST THE FLEAS AREN'T ASHAMED TO DRINK MY BLOOD, HALF BREED!"

"Stop fighting this instance!" a voice called. A moment later, they both received hit in the head with rulers.

"M-Mrs. Ts—tsubaki?" The to boys stuttered. She was the most feared teacher through out the entire school.

"I wish you boys to stop fighting right this instance!"

Kouga and Inuyasha both stepped away each other as far as possible. Mrs. Tsubaki was not a teacher to mess with. She put her student in detention longer than any other teacher had ever done at that school. She was even known beyond other high schools.

"I want you two to get up and go to my office. It is only the second week of school, and there is a fight. Tsk-tsk."

The two got up and followed the long silver flowing hair to her office.

"How much trouble do you think they're in?" a voice spoke from the crowd out side.

"I dunno…" another replied.

"In your classes, now!" Mrs. Tsubaki ordered from inside her office.

She sat down in her chair behind the desk, and started taking notes on a paper. The boys had sat down, and started to fidget nervously in the chairs. They both felt stupid, and wish that they had stopped when Mr. Myouga ordered them.

"This is stupid mutt-face, it's your fault…" Kouga whispered, making sure Mrs. Tsubaki wasn't paying attention.

"No, you're the one trying to rape Kagome in the middle of the hall way." Inuyasha said this a little louder, hoping it would catch her attention. It precisely did what he wanted.

"You tried to rape another student, Kouga Ookami?"

"Uh well…no…"

"You're lying!" Inuyasha protested, "I watched you!"

"Tell the truth boy." She demanded. Kouga looked in her eyes, which he highly regretted.

"Yes…" he said, almost automatically. "I touched Kagome Higurashi of room 6, grade 10."

"Good, thank you for admitting."

Inuyasha was paralyzed in shock. Kouga just admitted to something he would normally protested, probably saying things like 'she loves me', or 'it was her choice'.

"Now, who started the fight?"

"Uh, well…" Inuyasha hesitated. He dared not look in her eyes. "_Her eyes do something…scary._"

"Inuyasha did." Kouga droned.

"So? What of it? I did, he was hurting Kagome."

"So you say it was defense?" Mrs. Tsubaki mused, twirling the pen around her finger that she was previously writing with.

"Yes, of my friend."

"It's not like she's your girlfriend! I can touch her if I want!" Kouga yelled, releasing anger. The spell had worn off him.

"That's not the point! She didn't want you touching her! I don't care who she is with!" Inuyasha yelled back. "_Wait, that's a lie…_"

"So why did you fight?"

"I was protecting her! She is my **closest** friend!" **A/N: LIE! ALL LIES! YOU LOOOOOVERS! **Inuyasha immediately blushed after saying that. He started to think about the past 5 days.

"Well, it's nice you care Inuyasha," Mrs. Tsubaki mused, "But please, in the future, tell an adult."

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled. "_Like I'll do that…_"

"Okay, well, now that we have that settled, I am letting you off the hook. You are obviously just two youkai in heat for the same woman. And it _is_ the second week of school." Tsubaki chuckled. "Dismiss."

The boys just stared in disbelief that she would ever say something like that. They finally resumed back to reality, and left the office.

"You might wanna clean that bite mark." Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that scratch will leave a scar if you don't treat it." Kouga replied, just as stupidly.

They decided to go to the clinic, and then back to class, never saying another word…

"So, what did she say?"

"Are guys in trouble?"

"Will you be expelled?"

Questions swarmed the hanyou and youkai boys. They just sat and worked on their sheets. They stepped away, but started small chatter around the room.

Inuyasha looked around the room and noticed that Kagome had returned. She gazed over at him and smiled. "_Maybe I should go see what happened?_"

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kikyo said, beating Kagome.

"Known of your business."

"Awe, but Inuyasha! You should tell your girlfriend." Kikyo begged. Inuyasha just looked really aggravated. It was like everyone but her could see it. "_Maybe…_"

"Oh Kikyo, you are absolutely right." Inuyasha grinned, Kagome caught him winking at her, and wondered what he was up to. "Oh Kagome sweet-ness. I wanna tell you what happened."

"_INUYASHA! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS KINDA GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!_" Kagome mentally screamed, but on the out side, she just smiled and walked over.

"Yes? What ever happened?"

The large crowd that was surrounding them, thinned out. Kikyo was so infuriated, that any one could have felt her evil aura. Her eye twitched slightly. A few people her laughing hysterically in the background, which included Miroku, Hojo, and Jakotsu.

"I got detention and a referral."

"Oh my dear baby-Inu…" She bent down and gave a smothering hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make it all better."

By now, everyone could tell it was an act, except for two people: Kouga and Kikyo. All the girls were gossiping and the boys were laughing.

In that moment, the highly awaited bell had finally ringed, and the people evacuated the biology class with glee. Today was so much fun…

**A/N: HA HA HA HA! THAT FUN! I like just had to do that, Kikyo bashing, little Hojo, and Kouga bashing. All so much fun to write about. Hope you loved it!**

**I already finished reading HP in like 2 days. Just had to say it.**

**Mia-san in and out!**


	8. Gossip Queen Nabeki

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha, or Ken Akamatsu's names, like Yue, Nodoka, ECT.**

**Right now I am sitting in front of my computer thinking, 'What should I write?' I really, honestly have no clue. This is random chappi.**

**I am going to reveal…**

**Chapter 8- Gossip Queen Nabeki**

"INUYASHA, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha from on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything." Inuyasha casually said from the tree.

"Why did you do that in front of Kikyo?"

"I dunno, I was sick of her hanging on me. It seemed like a good idea."

"You are so reckless! I can't believe it!"

"Well, I really don't know why you are talking, you went **right** in to it."

"I…ah…well…"

"Inuyasha, your genius." Miroku complimented, walking up behind him placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well…you got bitchy Kagome to deal with now."

"Oh Kagome, that was hilarious! Kikyo was so shocked! And Kouga, oh kami was the expression unforgettable!" Miroku compliment.

"I know, Kagome you should act."

"No thanks, Inuyasha, you ever pull something like that again, I will personally kill you."

"What? I didn't do any thing! You don't have to be so mad!"

"Yeah, Kagome! Every one but Kikyo and Kouga knew it was just a joke."

"I don't care! I can't believe I went along with it!"

They watched as she stormed away.

"Why in the world is she mad?"

"I think it has to do with the rumors." Sango inquired. "There are a lot of them around."

"Oh course, it didn't help that you started them." Miroku Teased.

"Nor you." Inuyasha said, perking his eyebrow up at him.

"So?"

"Hmph…well, she is going to kill you, and Sango for that matter."

"That reminds me." Miroku looked over at Sango sweetly. She knew exactly where it was going. "Sango dear, would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Uh, well…" Sango blushed.

"How about I pick you up at 4:00? And I will take you some where, would like to go shopping?" Miroku offered. "_Kagome said she likes jewelry…_"

"Okay…"

Inuyasha just smirked up in the tree. "Maybe I should take her on another date…"

"Who, Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Oh great, more outfit picking…"

"But her in something sexy."

"Sure."

"Inuyasha, you pervert." Sango commented. She got up and swished her hair out of her face. "The bell is going to ring soon. I'm going."

They both watched as she walked away like Kagome did moments before.

"We are to in love with angry women. I thought she was going to hit me."

"What! In love? I don't love Kagome!"

"Sure…like I don't notice all the glances you give her. I am her friend."

"What ever, it's because she sits next to me. That's why."

"Sure. Well I am gonna head back towards class too. See you later."

"'Kay…"

For the rest of the day Inuyasha thought to himself why in the hell Mrs. Tsubaki would say such a thing, and If Miroku was right. Was he really falling for Kagome? Was he really that jealous of Kouga as to fight him? He kept saying to him self that he only fought him to be defensive of Kagome, that he wasn't jealous. It wasn't working. Kagome was the only thing on his mind.

"This is ridiculous. I have to do something to get her off my mind. Any thing!" Inuyasha was talking to himself as he walked around. He decided to do something to clear his head.

"The arcade would be a good place." A voice said behind him.

"Oh thanks, that will help me…" Inuyasha said walking still. "I still don't know if I should ask her out. Maybe I should." He continued to question himself.

"Ask who out?" The voice asked.

"She's in two of my classes, but my ex is there too. I hate her." Inuyasha replied, still unaware of whom the voice was.

"Well, is she pretty?"

"Pretty? She gorgeous! I think her favorite color is green. And her chocolate brown eyes, OH MY KAMI! MIROKU IS RIGHT! I LOVE HER!"

"Really now?"

Inuyasha decided to see whom it was behind him. He was so shocked; it scared him beyond all belief.

There was Nabeki.

Standing there.

Recorder in hand.

"OH KUSO! IT'S NABEKI!"

"So Inuyasha is in love with some one? Oh this is juicy."

"Kami no. Onegai, let this be a bad dream…"

"No. You just gave me the best tip of the year. This so is going to through out the school in a matter minutes."

"Oh kami no."

Nabeki just chuckled and started to walk away. "You be happy I don't know who! I will find out course."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

Inuyasha went head on and tackled her down. He wrestled with her and managed to get the recorder.

"No! Not my baby!"

"Oh yes, I have the recorder now. If you tell any one, I'll break it."

"No! I've already lost 2 this year!"

"Already? Weirdo…"

"No! I don't have the money for another one!"

"Then here." Inuyasha took the tape out, and gave the recorder to her.

"Oh my baby!" She put it down her shirt where she normally put it, and left.

"_Oh great, she heard. Even without proof, she can still say something…_"

"I'm screwed."

He decided to just go home, he caused enough damage to himself for one day. He walked through the door to find Sesshoumaru waiting for him. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are looking at?"

"Guess who called Inu."

"Mom?"

"No, Nabeki."

"ALREADY! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY!"

"She can't figure out who you love, I am pretty sure I know."

"Sessh. I swear, tell what you said."

"I didn't tell her anything. I just said that I didn't know, nor would I tell."

"Lie."

"Yeah, I know. I said if I find out I call and tell."

"Don't."

"I don't know who though. Course I have your schedule, and know for a fact only three girls you talk to. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo. She said you hated Kikyo, we all know Sango is with Miroku. He personally claimed her. That only leaves my dear friend."

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare get the same idea as Miroku."

"Oh but we both know it."

"Sessh…"

"You. Love. Kagome."

! #$&(Some off place…)

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

(back…)&$#!

"I do not!"

"You do to. Why are you blushing?"

"It's hot in here! I was walking!" Inuyasha randomly said excuses.

"Sure. Oh and this weekend, we are going to the water park with Sango and Kagome."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled in protest. "_Kagome in a bathing suit? Wow…_"

"Are you drooling?"

"NO! WILL PEOPLE NOT ACCUSING ME OF THAT?"

"You are in heat for her…"

"WHAT? Did Mrs. Tsubaki call or something?"

"Yeah, she said 'contain yourself'."

Inuyasha just grumbled, and walked toward his bedroom. He fell straight asleep.

That whole rest of the week turned in to chaos because of Nabeki and her mouth. They made many attempt to guess who he loved. At one point, they thought he was in love with Naru, Asuna, and Akane. After threats from Ranma, the martial artist club leader, and Keitaro of the photo club, it died down a little, but he was still getting questions all the time.

Saturday finally came, and they were all going to the water park that day. Inuyasha was relieved because the week was over, and he was hoping to be off the most talk-about person of the school. He noticed that Kagome had been giving him suspicious looks, and Kikyo shot death glares.

Inuyasha was forced to ride in the car with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru wouldn't stop making fun of him, and Rin kept saying how adorable of a couple we were. He didn't even talk to her all that week. I didn't know if she was mad about Tuesday, or mad about Nabeki. All he knew was; she was mad.

The arrived and every one met each at the table in the lunch area. There were so many people with them, there was Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kaede, and Shippou, and Shippou's friend Soten.

"Should we get into groups? It a bad idea to wonder alone here."

"I agree. I'll take Kohaku, Shippou, and Soten." Kaede said.

"Yay!" Shippou chirped.

"Shippou, will you ride with me on the slide?" Soten sheepishly asked, pointing to a giant purple slide.

"Wow…sure." Shippou gawked at the slide.

"Hello Miss Kaede."

"Ello Kohaku!" Kaede chirped. **A/N: I don't know if I made it clear, but Kaede is uber young in this. Like 12 years old. Same as Kohaku!**

"I want to go on the slides! You guys take to long!" Rin said impatiently.

"Rin, how 'bout we go, they are taking their time."

"'Kay!" Rin skipped off with Sesshoumaru walking away calmly.

"Oh kami, can I get a ride with you guys on the way back?"

"Why?"

"Sessh's tail is going to smell. Really bad."

"Oh…" They all giggled.

"I forgot about that."

"We shouldn't make you suffer."

"Yes we should…" grumbled Kagome, only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. His ears drooped hearing it. "_She is mad at me…aww…_"

Miroku was watching Sango intently as she slipped her over shirt off. Sango was wearing a two-piece, halter style, and it was green and pink. From what Kagome and Inuyasha inferred, there date on Wednesday went really well.

"Sango, would you like me to put sun tan lotion on your back?"

"No." She snapped. "Aren't you going take your over shirt off Kags?" Sango asked, embarrassed to be the only girl left wearing nothing but a bathing suit.

"Oh, right!" Kagome snapped out of it, and took her shirt off. Inuyasha almost started to drool again for the millionth time all week. She was wearing a bright green two-piece like Sango's, but her bottom piece tied to together on her hips.

Inuyasha couldn't get any words out her mouth. Miroku just smirked at his expression, and of course Miroku had picked out the bikini.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do other than gawk at our bathing suits?"

"Oh well…go in the lazy river." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome managed to smile.

"That is so you."

"Heh, well…"

"Let's go on a slide before we relax." Miroku suggested.

"Alright." Sango and Kagome agreed.

The girls walked slightly ahead of the Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you have to stop freezing up around Kagome."

"I can't! I don't even know why I am! I blame Mrs. Tsubaki, Sessh, and You!"

"Why me!"

"You made me think about Kagome all day Tuesday! Then I walked home talking to my self! And Nabeki over heard!"

"What did Mrs. Tsubaki do?"

"Oh…never mind…"

"Sure…"

"Guys, come on!" The two girls ahead beckoned.

They ran to the slide area. They decided to go on a half cut purple one. The girls squealed when they went down, and it shocked Inuyasha when he was in the air.

They went on another slide, and to there surprise, Miroku was the one cursing as went down. You could here him from couple slides over.

"That is not fun…" He grumbled.

"It was to us!"

"I like Inuyasha's idea now. Time for lazy river…"

"Okay."

"Hey Sango," Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, "wanna share an inner tube?"

"No, you leech."

"Aww, that's mean."

"So?"

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, hoping she would talk to him. She wouldn't say a word. He once again focused on the couple in front of him.

"Kagome do you wanna—" Sango turned around to talk to her, but saw that she vanished.

"Inuyasha, wasn't she just next to you?"

"WHAT!" he looked next to him. "OH MY KAMI! SHE'S GONE!" He started panicking.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Smell her out." Miroku recommended.

"I can't! She all wet, it covers her scent!"

"Oh, well, I'm sure we will find her."

**A/N: Gah… I make Inuyasha way to soft and squishy in this. I finally have ideas, evil ideas. –Cackles—**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	9. Running in water

**Wow, I really have nothing to say.**

**Chapter 9- Running in water**

**Last time**

"Kagome do you wanna—" Sango turned around to talk to her, but saw that she vanished.

"Inuyasha, wasn't she just next to you?"

"WHAT!" he looked next to him. "OH MY KAMI! SHE'S GONE!" He started panicking.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Smell her out." Miroku recommended.

"I can't! She all wet, it covers her scent!"

"Oh, well, I'm sure we will find her."

**This time**

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said, trying to cover up how panicked he was.

"Let's just go, come on San—" Miroku paused, swirling around to see Sango and vanished just as quickly as Kagome.

"Crap! They're both gone!"

"Great…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well, I am sure we will find them. They can't be to far off."

"Fine…let's go."

The guys walked around the area, finding no sign of either girl. Inuyasha kept cussing, and Miroku was busy being distracted by the assortment of women around him.

**Off in a near by bathroom…**

"HA HA HA!" Kagome laughed in a nearby stall, hiding from the boys eagerly searching for them. Sango giggled a little with her.

"Kagome, you should have seen how distressed Inuyasha was when you disappeared!"

"I'm sorry I missed it! Miroku looked funny though! I saw him when whirled around!"

"Yeah! I know! So, what do you want to do while we freak them out?"

"Hmmm Lazy River?"

"Ingenious. Hide in plain sight."

"Yerp, always is fun! I hope we find Rin, Kaede and Souten!"

"Yeah, the girls are pulling fast ones on the guys."

They walked out checking to see if the boys were around. Seeing know one around they knew, they walked out in pursuit of the other girls. They came across Rin first. They almost gave them selves away from laughing at how mad Sesshoumaru. He was storming around, glaring at every person that stared.

After that, they found Kaede and Souten. They all giggled when Shippou kept saying Kohaku was being too worried because he liked Kaede. And Kohaku would protest saying that Shippou loved Souten. They were highly amused all the stuttering.

They decided that was enough eavesdropping, and went to the river to relax. It was the girls' turn to interrogate each other.

"So Kagome, how much do you Inuyasha?"

"Ah…well, h-he's a nice f-friend…" Kagome stuttered her lie.

"Sure…" Sango said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you just stare at him for the fun of it…"

"What ever! You practically glue your eyes to Miroku!"

"W-what? I am j-just making sure that h-he isn't groping the other g-girls…"

"You sure sound jealous Sango-chan." Rin interject, floating lightly on her inner tube.

Sango thought, trying to get back at Rin. Course, she had no reason to deny her feelings for Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, would you marry Sesshoumaru if he asked you?"

"What? Why would you ask? Is he going to? OF COURSE I WOULD SAY YES!"

"Calm down Rin! I was just wondering, I don't know if he going to ask!"

"Oh…" she replied sheepishly.

"Kaede, do you like my brother?"

"Oh…well…Yes."

"I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!" Sango wailed, while Kaede blushed. "_To bad she's related to the hoe. Poor girl._"

"D-does he like m-me?"

"Yes! He posts it on his live journal. He always says allot about you."

"Really?" Rin blushed an even dark shade of red. "Hey Souten, do you like Shippou?"

"Of course I do! He is such a handsome, strong Kitsune Youkai." Souten replied bluntly, sighing in the end."

They flowed down the river quietly for a bit. Abruptly, they heard a loud squeal.

"KAEDE! BABY SISTER! HOW ARE YOU?"

Kaede rolled in her inner tube, and moaned with despair. There was Kikyo, in the sleaziest two-piece in existence. Kikyo found out where Kaede was hiding for the day.

"COME AND SEE ME!" Kikyo smiled, until she saw Kagome, she frowned in disappointment.

"Little sister, I know you can find better friends. Especially better boyfriends. That Kohaku character is weird."

"You bitch! That's my brother!" Sango yelled turning red from frustration and anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have seen the resemblance." Kikyo croaked, "and Higurashi! Stay away from Inuyasha! He's my puppy boy!"

"What? I can hang out with whom I want! Inuyasha and I are friends!"

"So? I don't want _you_ around my precious." Kikyo said, following the current of the river.

Big mistake.

Kagome got out of inner tube and swam to shore.

"Move outta my way hoe. Looking at you up close, I have no idea why people think I look any thing like _you._"

"You're the HOE!" Kagome insisted.

Before Kikyo could even budge, Kagome had slapped Kikyo Sango-style. Then she pushed her into the water behind her. Kikyo just looked up at Kagome in disbelief what she had done.

"I'LL GET YOU WHORE! INUYASHA WILL BE MY MAN!"

"Who cares? It's not like I own him. JA NE!" Kagome waved Kikyo away. Kagome looked behind her to find the girls behind her smirking.

"Oh so fun."

"I wish I could beat my sister up."

"Soon Kaede, soon."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"CATCH THEM!"

The girls turned their head to see 5 very up-set boys.

"oops." They all said and ran in different directions.

Each boy chased after his 'girl'. Kaede and Souten ran together in to the lazy river, but were surprisingly out swum. Rin was caught in an instance, not wanting truly to run away from the man whom she loved. When he caught her, all she did was smile.

Sango and Kagome split up instantly when they were seen. Miroku dashed after Sango, she was running fast. Just not fast enough.

"KUSO!" Miroku watched as she slipped, but caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sango struggled from his grasp to stand, but cussed to the pain in her right ankle. "Oww!"

"I think you sprained something."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"No, you need to see the clinic area."

"No! I'm fine!"

"Nope." Miroku replied. Before Sango could protest, he had swept her off her feet bridal style. She just stared at him, shocked in his actions. "I am gonna guess Kagome put you up to the 'girls ditch guys' scheme."

"Yerp."

Kagome was the only free still. She stopped to breathe. She looked around, not seeing signs of any one. It had been about 7 minutes since she was being chased.

"_All alone._"

Kagome casually started to walk, and looked at the giant pool. She looked over the edge, and read '5'6"' in the tile.

"FOUND YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, coming at her.

"KYAAA!"

Inuyasha jumped at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The momentum of his running caused them to both land in the pool.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?"

"You're hard to catch. Everyone was finished before me."

"Oh really? Miroku can catch me in a minute flat."

"Really, I'm surprised it took him so long to catch Sango then."

"Ha."

"Why were you so flustered when I ran off?"

"I dunno, I guess I hate looking for people."

"Well, you could have sent Miroku to catch me you know."

"He was chasing Sango, remember?"

"Oh right." Kagome sighed, and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was holding her up in the water.

"I can hear your heart beating." Inuyasha said, dazed by situation.

"Yes, and I can hear yours." Kagome sheepishly added, tracing circles on his chest.

"Can you rub my ears?"

"Sure."

He propped her up better against his body so could access the top of his head. Kagome face turned a bright shade of red then he did so.

"Are you alright? You look really red."

"I'm f-fine." _Kagome_ stuttered, "_His hands are groping my ass! No wait…he **just** holding me up. Nothing more._"

"Okay, that's a good." Inuyasha drooled a little, but she could notice do to the water around. "So we are friends again?"

"Yeah." She replied, remembering how she ignored him for the week. She looked over at Inuyasha face, and saw complete shock.

"Not twice." Is all he said.

Kagome turned her face to see what Inuyasha was looking at beyond her shoulder. She was just as shocked, she couldn't speak at all.

Once again, Nabeki was there.

This time she had with a camera, unfortunately.

"Crap."

"So, Inuyasha loves Kagome Higurashi? Interesting, very interesting."

"No Nabeki, I…ah…it's like this—"

"Yasha, you made me happy. This time you're not taking the tape."

"What's going on?"

"Nabeki! It's not like that! AND THE HELL YOUR GONNA KEEP THIS TAPE!"

Inuyasha dropped Kagome by the edge of pool. He jumped out, and ran faster than Nabeki and seized the camera.

"Nabeki, why in the hell are you even here?"

"I come here in pursuit of any thing. Every one goes on **dates** here."

"Well, I'm not on a date. I am here with Kagome and a whole load of other people."

"Obviously you were **set-up**. Every one knows this place is for couples and families."

"What?"

"Gimme my camera."

"Nope. I'm keeping."

"SANGO THAT BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see a very up-set Kagome.

"What's wrong? What did Sango do?"

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

They watched as Kagome walked off in hot pursuit of the Sango.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha let go of the gossip girl, and chased after her.

"Hmmm, interesting. Inuyasha loves Kagome. Kagome loves him. Neither one has told each other. I really do have to keep a close eye on them…Crap, he's got my camera."

"_I can't believe I got away with setting Inuyasha and Kagome up so easily. And I have to be with Miroku, that's only a small price for setting up people. Although, it's not that bad really being with Miroku while I play cupid. He hasn't pulled any thing perverted while he walked me to the clinic…_"

"What are thinking about?"

"How easy it was to set-up Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Oh really?"

Miroku burst out laughing. He did not make the last comment. Sango behind her to find an uber pissed miko.

"Oh, h-hi K-Kags."

"Hi Sango dear. So my accusations were right?" Kagome said sweetly. She pushed Sango in another direction. "We'll be back in a moment Miro-kun."

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"Sango, you were setting Inuyasha and I up?"

"Yes."

"You want to know who found us?"

"Sure."

"Nabeki."

"Oh, gomen. Who knew she came here?"

"Sango, does she have that tape of me and Inuyasha?"

"Nope, Miro and I have decided to black-mail you guys instead, although no request right now."

"Okay…" Kagome thought, "_I have to get that tape…_"

"Kagome! Why did you run off?" Inuyasha called.

"I had to settle something." She gave Sango a death glare, and then smiled at Inuyasha.

"Holy crap! It's 6:30! We should head home!" Sango said, trying to change the subject.

"We should watch the crap on Nabeki's tape. It's full."

"Oh really?"

"What are we talking about?" Sesshoumaru and Rin walked behind them.

"A tape we stole off Nabeki."

"Oh. Cool! We can black-mail people if there is any thing good!" Rin chirped, she remembered when she first met Sesshoumaru. There were rumors from the former Gossip queen, Mitsune Konno or Kitsune.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru sighed, not seeing the pleasures of watching the video.

"My house this time. I insist." Kagome pleaded. She was bored of the guys' house.

"Fine. This is gonna be good. She only tapes the best."

"We have to find the others."

The spread out, and decided to meet at the tables after finding the others. It only took 10 minutes or so. After 10 minutes of fighting of who would ride with whom, it ended like this.

In the first car, Miroku would drive Sango, Kohaku, and Inuyasha. In the second car Kagome had Shippou, Kaede, and Souten. Rin and Sesshoumaru rode by themselves.

"Let's go."

They all loaded up in the three cars and went to there own houses first to change clothes. After about an hour, every one arrived at the house. Only in a few hours would it take to embarrass 6 of them…

**A/N: NYAH HA HA! PREPARE FOR EMBARRASSMENT! This is gonna a funny chappi, (I hope). I don't think I very funny at times.**


	10. Home made videos

**Okay, I just almost stopped breathing thinking of an idea for this chappi. There will some hilarious and embarrassing moments.**

**Chapter 10- home made video**

Miroku grinned mischievously while they hooked it up to the computer. He believed that something very interesting would be on the tape. He had looked at it earlier, and was the only one who realized that it was a handy me down. It said on the bottom 'The Kitsune's'. He remembered from Sesshoumaru mentioning that the last Gossip queen was Kitsune.

"It's hooked up. Any one want to leave?" Kagome asked, looking at the 5 people surrounding her. They had left the younger ones at home, thinking there might be inappropriate things.

"I'm staying."

"I hope there's something juicy."

"Me too."

Kagome hooked the cord to the TV and started it. The beginning started out with random every day scenes. They heard Nabeki talking a lot, but other than that, nothing happened yet.

"Hmm…it's Tuesday the 16th, I just found out Inuyasha loves someone in his class two hours ago. I must find out who it is. Today is dance practice, let's see who is there." The TV Nabeki said, walking to the auditorium.

She sat in the back as far as they could tell. There were some people on the stage stretching. She started laughing on the camera and moved closer.

Sesshoumaru started to fidget on the couch.

"Oh my, Jakotsu and Hojo, let's see who else is there. Misa-san and Shiina-san, no surprise." Nabeki scanned her camera across the stage and went back a certain point. "Is that Sesshoumaru?" she squealed from the TV.

"Oh my kami." All that was said. Sesshoumaru buried his face in a pillow, while Miroku and Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru was on stage, stretching in tight pants and a loose shirt.

"Oh looks like they are going to do their routine!" Nabeki squealed again.

Every one almost stopped breathing from laughter. They watched as a mini Sesshoumaru dancing with Hojo and Jakotsu to the opening song from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

" 'I'm a sweet Transvestite, from, Transsexual Transylvania'!" The TV mimic off the stereo system. **A/N: If you want to hear the song, it's on my website.**

"Oh me, oh my. Fluffy I didn't know you could ever move like that." Rin giggled.

"We should take him clubbing!" Kagome joked.

Sesshoumaru grumbled, taking the remote, and fast forwarding it. He paused it, wonder where it was now.

"It's Thursday the 18th, I am behind the school court yard following Kikyo and Yura. Like Kagome said before. Kikyo might be les."

"What? Really?" Kagome mocked.

The TV was screen scared every one.

"KIKYO, OH YES! RIGHT THERE!"

"YURA, yes, yes, YES!"

Sesshoumaru immediately started to fast-forward the video, and paused when he thought it was safe. The scene was now in the girls' bathroom.

"Oh crap." Sango and Kagome both murmured; Rin started to giggle.

"Sango! Does yours fit?" a TV Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Rin? Where in the seven hells did you find these!"

"I was cleaning out the theater room!"

"Oh really, I wanna check that out then."

"Every one ready?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. 1…2…3…Now!"

All three girls had walked out of their stalls wearing corsets that laced in the front, with a very tiny lace skirt. The girls on the screen giggled. Kagome's was red, Rin's was white, and Sango's was plum purple.

The three boys on the couch stared.

"Kagome, yours is so cute!"

"I like the white one, it's making you more innocent than you really are Rin." Kagome joked on the screen.

"Ha, ha…very funny."

"Rin honey, do you still have those?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I gave them to Kagome."

"Rin!" Kagome whined.

"Get it on. I have to see this."

"Watch the damn screen then!"

"No, real life." Sesshoumaru urged. "I'll do that _thing_ for you."

"Really now? Kagome, where are they?"

"Follow me." Kagome led Rin up the stairs, while Sango followed.

"PUT YOURS ON TOO SANGO!" Miroku asked.

"Hell no."

"I will give you 2,000 yen if you do."

"No."

"3,000?"

"Nope."

"Come on! 4,000!"

"Fine."

"Yes." Miroku said to himself.

"Kagome, will do it too?" Sango begged her friend, "PLEASE?"

"Umm…I guess. I won't let you suffer alone."

"Arigato!" Sango cheered, hugging her friend tightly.

The girl took like 10 minutes up stairs trying to get them on again. They finally came down where the boys anxiously waited.

"Look." They ordered.

The boys full attention. It looked so much better in real life.

"I love that so much Rin."

"I knew you would."

Miroku walked around Sango's body, inspecting every detail her body. Groped her butt in the process.

"Chikan!" Sango slapped him.

"So worth it."

Inuyasha was staring blankly at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you're drooling."

"I know." He said robotically. His her ears her twitching frantically.

"Would you like me to rub your ears?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

She reached up, and gently started to caress his ears. His cheeks started to burn red. "_She looks really sexy…I want to hold her…_" Inuyasha went with his instincts and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes intently.

"How long will it take for them to go out?" Rin slightly whined.

"No clue. By the way they are acting, it shouldn't be long."

Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch watching the TV again; Sango was resting her head on Miroku shoulder.

"I can't believe she stocked us."

"I can't believe she taped us."

"I can't believe I let you do that to me!"

"What in god's name are you watching?"

Miroku quickly fast-forward it.

"Nothing."

"Obviously, it's something." Sesshoumaru took the remote from Miroku's hands. And re-winded it.

"It's you guys making out at the park!"

"Yeah." Sango sighed.

"When did this happen?"

"On our date."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. They were embracing each other, just looking at each other.

"Kami! Get a room!"

Miroku got up from his seat, and shoved them in to the closest room. They were shocked to be pushed into the next room. Miroku locked the door as soon as it was closed.

"MIROKU! LET US OUT!" Kagome shouted, banging on the door.

She started pacing, and cussing, and threatening Miroku through the door. Inuyasha started to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't take you seriously mad at him wearing that."

Kagome huffed, and sat down on the couch. They had gotten thrown in to the reading room. He sat next to her looking at the room. Books covered shelves everywhere, and notes and paper were on the two desks. He picked up a random paper.

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilliacovolcanoniosis." She said in one breath, reading over his shoulder. "It's a disease caused by the ashes and soot from volcanoes entering your lungs."

"That's a really big word."

"Yeah. I think it is one of the longest words in the world. 45 letters."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know how to spell it too."

"Oh yeah Miss smarty-panties?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what time of the month I am human?"

"No, what time?" Kagome asked, quizzled by the remark.

"I'm not telling."

"Okay, what ever."

"Is that thing tight on you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you want, you can wear my over shirt and take that thing off." He said, slipping it off, "It's too hot any way.

"I'm fine for now. Thanks any way."

"'Kay."

There was an awkward silence in the air neither one could break. They just continued to fidget in their places, looking at their surroundings, like the person next to them?

"_Could this be any weirder? He won't stop staring at me! I feel like I should be doing something, but I don't know what!_" Kagome moved even more, distracting him from the other thing around him.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Miroku!" She grumbled.

"Don't we all know it?"

Inuyasha looked over, and hovered around Kagome's face.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, annoyed by the sudden closeness.

"Why don't you wear make-up?"

"I dunno, I guess I just don't care for it."

"Well, you look very pretty with-out it. Just so you know. Most girl look scary with-out it on."

"A-Arigato…"

He was still looking very closely at her feature, as if he were trying to memorize her. What kept catching his eye was her chest. It looked especially big do to the corset.

He licked her neck. Only once.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered, almost in a whisper.

"Yes?" Inuyasha whispered back, face-to-face with her.

She leaned up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Inuyasha whimpered slightly from the separation, but leaned down to capture yet another kiss. He kissed down her jaw line to shoulder, and licked back up.

"In…u…ya…sha…" She said in between moans. Wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in to his lap. She felt completely limp sitting there in his arms. She skimmed her lips over his neck.

He released his grasp around her, and took his shirt off. Their lips met again, more passionately than before.

**Other room.**

They all watched as Miroku removed a painting off the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking on our couple in the other room." He pressed his eyes against holes made in the wall.

"What are they doing?" Rin asked, not at shocked that Miroku had eyeholes in every room.

"Oh my kami! They are getting dirty on the reading couch! That bitch!"

"What!"

Sango pushed him aside, and looked through holes to see the miko on top of the shirtless hanyou making out.

"He's right!"

**Library room…**

They broke apart and looked at each other. Kagome laid her head on his chest and just listened to the fast beating of his heart. Inuyasha twirled a lock of her around finger, sighing deeply.

He grabbed the blanket at the top the couch and pulled it over them. He breathed in the air around him; it all smelled like Kagome. He kept thinking it had to be the most intoxicating and wonderful smell ever.

"This feels nice." Kagome whispered.

"It is nice, isn't it?" He gently stroked her back.

"Can I get up? I would like to take the corset off."

"Yes you can."

Kagome removed her self from the warmth of his arms, and walked to the corner and started to untie the corset. She fumbled around with the strings, trying to loosen the lacing of it.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, sounding a little impatient. He undid the clasps in the back that she had forgot about.

"Hai."

He slid the corset off her body. She felt him trace the sides of her figure from the back. Her whole body relaxed at the sensation he left when his finger glided over her skin.

"We can't do it Inuyasha."

"Alright."

He abruptly picked her up off the ground.

"What do you think your doing!"

"All wish is to hold you, and sleep with you. But no sex since that is what you wish."

"Can I wear something other than just a pair of under wear?"

"Nope. That's my wish. Since I respect yours, you have to respect mine."

"Fine…"

They lay on the couch just like before. Inuyasha was content listening to her breath, listening to her heartbeat, and stroking her back. She playfully kissed him in any place she could and giggled.

"You know how much crap they are going to say if they were to this?"

"Allot."

"Yerp."

**Living room!**

"I can't believe Inuyasha is paranoid of boobs!"

"It's only shocking because he has a shirtless Kagome on him."

"Oh look! Inuyasha is on the screen again!"

The four surrounded the screen and watched intently as Inuyasha was singing 'Speena' music. Ever one burst out laughing watching Inuyasha move is body to the beat of the song.

They watched as suddenly the screen went fuzzy, and a much older scene popped up.

"It's Kitsune here! Record'n the rumors! Sesshoumaru just like totally dumped Kagura! He always makes history on this damn campus! Fluffy dumped her for a human! You heard me! A HUMAN! Rin Gakuto is one lucky bitch!"

"So Rin, what are you going to do? Are you going to take him up on the offer?"

"I don't know. Fluff is a sour-ass. He won't loosen up, and he never smiles! And when he does smile, it's a stupid smirk!" Rin sunk in to the couch. She thought Sesshoumaru would never here these things.

"Whoa! You might reject him?"

"Yeah."

The whole TV turned to fuzz, and then went black screen.

"A sour-ass?"

"Ah, well…"

"You? Reject him? Couldn't happen."

"Well! It could have!"

Sesshoumaru's face showed no sign of emotion, but he stared at Rin.

"Stop staring at me like that! It's weird! You're doing it on purpose!"

"Oh Rin…you silly little ningen…"

"Shut-up!" Rin screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

Sesshoumaru deflected the pillow, and took a hold of Rin's waist.

"A sour-ass?"

**A/N: Nyah! What will Sessh do? Dun, dun, dun…Inuyasha and Kagome? What are they pulling?**


	11. I hate Purple

**Michi4- Kagome is not in a closet. She is in a library room with Inuyasha. All she was wear when she got thrown in was a corset, a mini skirt that should not even be considered a skirt and a pair of panties. Miroku has hole that leads to every room in the house, yes even his own room.**

**Terran Inu- Hmm…how long? Quite frankly, that is extremely hard to say at this point. I would like to make it shorter than 30 chappis if possible.**

**Everyone- I am horrible with Inuyasha's character; let's just get that straight now. I can't do it at all.**

**About the fluffiness…I'm sure to add more. I just want to slow them down a bit. It will get very fluffi; trust meh.**

**Chapter 11-** **I hate purple**

**Before…**

Sesshoumaru's face showed no sign of emotion, but he stared at Rin.

"Stop staring at me like that! It's weird! You're doing it on purpose!"

"Oh Rin…you silly little ningen…"

"Shut-up!" Rin screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

Sesshoumaru deflected the pillow, and took a hold of Rin's waist.

"A sour-ass?"

**After…**

"Sessh…This was 3 years ago, don't you dare—"

"Bitch."

"Bitch? You fluffy jackass! Don't you call—!"

Before Rin could finish saying any thing, Sesshoumaru firmly pressed his lips against hers. She moaned a little to the pleasure of warmth surrounding her body. They separated, and Rin had a giant grin plastered on her face.

"You know I have a whip that matches?"

Sesshoumaru's eye lit up with joy from the words that came out of Rin lips. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't pick me up! I can't fucking walk to a damn car!"

"Your going to need that energy other wise, I wouldn't waste it."

You could see Rin blush immensely when they passed through the door.

"Wow."

"Interesting affect on insults, right?"

"Yerp."

"Absolutely."

"Miro, since when has your voice been so gruff?"

"Never, it was--,"

"Inuyasha," Sango said, looking beyond Miroku's shoulder.

"Kuso." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Sango wasn't necessarily in trouble, but she was _with_ Miroku.

"Now Inuyasha let me explain! I was trying to--," Miroku trembled slightly, "_He must have gone through the window…_"

"Get Kagome and I together? We kinda know that…"

"I can't believe we fell for you're stupid set-up!" Kagome yelled, grumbling under her breath about meddling friends in her non-existent love life.

"Now, now Kagome, we all know you have a love life. Stop denying it. You flirt, kiss, and do things that we just witnessed on the couch."

"Miroku, I swear, I will find all of your damn peep holes in this house one day. It's only been a little over a month, and I have found 3 of them." Kagome swore.

"Heh…" Miroku sighed, and then motioned his finger toward Sango to come closer. She came, "Look Sango, I just made you come to me with one finger, imagine what I could do with the rest of my body!"

Sango gave him a death glare so powerful; it would have stricken fear in to the devil himself.

"Joking! Joking! What are we going to do?" He whispered in her ear, tickling the inside of it with his breath. "We REALLY need to get them together!"

"I know! They won't stop denying it! It's like…"

"…They are totally oblivious to how they feel." Miroku finished.

"Yeah, they are just toying with each other."

"Exactly."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WHISPERING ABOUT?" Kagome yelled, getting mad for being ignored.

"Nothing my dear friend." Miroku said soothingly, winking at the up-set miko.

"Shut up with the sweet talk! Stop trying to set us up! Why don't you date Kagome? You're the one always **peeping** on her."

"We are just friends. The holes are to make sure she doesn't have a bad boyfriend."

"Then why can't I be close with her like you are?" Inuyasha questioned, actually a little calmer.

"I have never kissed her on the lips. I had a crush on her once, but we were younger, and hadn't met my sweet Sango."

"Oh, get over yourself…" Sango grumbled.

"So? There are plenty of people that very close with their best friend!"

Kagome blushed, best friend or not, as close as they had been made her embarrassed.

"You know people that live like that will, A: one of you will get married, the unmarried friend becomes clingy still, scares off their friend's partner. They end up hating each other. B: neither gets married; they live with each other the rest of their lives, denying feeling for one another. C: They stop being friends after they find boyfriend/girlfriend. D: Friend will get extremely jealous, and scare off any one who approaches. My favorite, E: they fall in love."

"Thanks for the lecture, but it's not like that will happen to us. Plus, you guys should know, I do have a **date** tomorrow."

"What!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped down to the ground. "Why didn't you say before?"

Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, "D takes affect." Sango nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled, looking like he wanted to bite someone's head off. "I refuse to let you go!"

"You can't order me around, and say who I can and can't date!" Kagome reached into her pocket. She had changed clothes a while ago when they got out of the room. She pulled out a large handful of dark purple beads, and youkai teeth.

"Oh crap." Inuyasha started running.

"Ah, so you do know what these are. Kaede gave these to me."

"The last time someone tried to get those on me…well just say, I gotta love Kaede."

"Hmm, she did mention Kikyo trying to use them. Inuyasha, I won't use them if you stop being an ass."

He nodded in agreement.

"Now, that is settled, Miroku dear? Pick me an outfit for tomorrow sooner or later."

"Wait, who are you dating, and where?"

"Bankotsu. He's taking me to Rasta Pasta."

"What? I thought he was gay!"

"Didn't he date Jakotsu?" Inuyasha thought a loud.

"He's not gay! He's bi…"

"Big difference, whoop dees do." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why are you dating him?"

"He asked me out, what else could I say? He's a really sweet guy! I've known him since the third grade."

"Well people can **change**."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, just let her go out with him!" Sango protested for Kagome's side.

"Thank you Sango."

"Besides guys, he might see a guy flashing his legs in a pair of shorts and leave her!" Sango giggled, choking a little.

"You bitch."

"You know Sango's right, I mean, Kagome can appear so un-attractive compared to those men wearing short-shorts." Inuyasha howled with laughter. He went too far.

Kagome threw the beads in the air, where the made a perfect 'O' in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, sending the beads right Inuyasha's neck.

"Crap." Was all Inuyasha could say before being hurdled to the ground at the word 'Osuwari' that fell from Kagome's lips ever so gracefully…

"The pain…" Miroku said, wincing at the thought of being thrown to the ground in such a matter. He was really happy not have said anything. "I think I will go pick you an outfit out…"

"Good choice."

Miroku went up stairs to decide on Kagome's outfit. "_I better make it nice, she could get another set of beads and…_" Miroku gulped, thinking of the horrors.

"It's 11:00 Sango, why don't you spend the night, you can sleep in my room."

"Sure, I suggest locking the door. There might be a pervert or two on the **loose**."

"Sh'right?"

The girls trailed up stairs, and went to sleep after Miroku finished picking out clothes. Inuyasha sat dumbfounded by what to do.

"Inu! Come up! You can stay in my room tonight!" Miroku yelled from up stairs. "We can peep on the girls." He said in a lower voice, so the girls could not hear through the wall."

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, trying not to show interest in his little sport.

"Ground or bed?"

"Ground."

Miroku started taking a photo off the wall, and un-plugged a hole. Inuyasha ears twitched from the sound that came from the other room, which had increased in loudness do to one little hole.

"What are they doing."

"Giggling."

"Figures, probably at us."

"Maybe. Oh my kami! They are getting undressed!"

Inuyasha opened one eye at Miroku, "Anything good?"

"Nothing **you** haven't seen."

"Feh."

"Feh yourself. Did you know Kagome is a double D?"

"Are her boobs really that big?"

"Yep, Sango is D."

"Whatever…"Really trying to resist the urge to beat Miroku up, and look for himself.

"Kagome won't stop laughing, it's actually quite funny. She can't breath, and face is so red and her boobs are jiggling. Oh looks like Sango's leaving the room."

Out of the blue, Sango marched into Miroku's room. But before she could accuse the boys of anything, Miroku was casually leaning against the wall read a porn magazine, and Inuyasha was fiddling with a set of prayer beads that had been discarded to the ground.

"What would the our beautiful Sango want with our presence?"

"I was j-just making sure you weren't peeping on us." Sango was totally paranoid of Miroku now, knowing that there were holes all over the house.

"And why would I do that? I have plenty of polaroids of you getting undressed at P.E. from Nabeki."

"Gah! Chikan!" Sango said, leaning over and slapping across the face. He just smirked, for he had gotten a good view of her cleavage.

"I love you Sango."

"Whatever…" She said, trying to prevent her self from blushing a bright shade of red.

"My dear, soon you won't be able to resist me!"

She just 'hmph'ed and left the room, slamming the door behind her, rattling the walls around. You could hear her through the walls, yelling about how much she wanted to kill the houshi, but knowing she could never bring herself to commit such an act. She blamed her morals…and him for being so damn attractive.

"She really is a feisty one, isn't she?" Inuyasha commented, listening to Sango through the walls.

"Sure is, Kagome is too. If you get her rallied up, that is."

"How you do that?"

"One word. Competition."

"Oh really? Whom would she be jealous of?"

"Oh, Kikyo, Nabeki, Ailema from Rasta Pasta…"

"How do you know about Ailema? She was—,"

"Sessh told me to pick up the phone cause he was busy. Luckily I picked up the phone, Sessh would have interrogated the poor girl."

"Luckily? What the hell did you say to her?"

"She wanted to see you again. I left her number on your door."

"I know! I called her! I thought Sessh did it. No wonder he was quiet about it."

"Did you date her?"

"I couldn't have, the next day I started dating Kikyo again. I was like 15 at the time."

"Sh'right? You wanna give her a call? I bet she is up."

"Why would be awake?"

"She works Saturdays 'til 11:00. She should be home by now."

"Feh." Taking the cordless phone from the houshi's hands.

He dialed the number and fidgeted around on the ground, trying to get comfortable to talk to her. It rang several times, when a high-pitched Konichiwa was heard on the receiver's end.

"H-hi Ailema…" Inuyasha stuttered by the girl on the other end.

"Oh, Good evening Inuyasha! How are you?"

"Okay…I was just wondering what you were doing. My friend said that you got off of work around this time, I decided to give you a call. I wasn't bothering you, was I?"

"No, not at all! I was bored."

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to do s-something t-tomorrow."

"I'm not busy, sure!"

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…Inuyasha is going to date another girl? Who exactly is this Ailema girl? Soori for short chappi and being so late! **

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	12. Morning Anger Management

**Inuyashangel- it has to do with Inuyasha's new hate his prayer beads.**

**Michi4- who cares about her boob size, lol, mine are about that big.**

**Lanerz- hmmm, Kagome's mad all right!**

**Inu yasha lover144183- we shall see….**

**Zeldagirl91- Nyah ha, ha, ha! Of course he'll get sent down to the ground a couple more times…**

**Chapter 12- Morning Anger Management**

**Last time**

"H-hi Ailema…" Inuyasha stuttered by the girl on the other end.

"Oh, Good evening Inuyasha! How are you?"

"Okay…I was just wondering what you were doing. My friend said that you got off of work around this time; I decided to give you a call. I wasn't bothering you, was I?"

"No, not at all! I was bored."

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to do s-something t-tomorrow."

"I'm not busy, sure!"

**Now**

"Great, uh I can pick you up around 5:00 to go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure! I can't wait!"

"Okay…"

"Sayaonara!"

"Ja'!" Inuyasha momentarily hung up the phone.

"Ah, so Inuyasha has a date." The houshi mocked.

"So? What of it? Jealous that she was more than **willing** to go?"

"No, Sango will go with me at any time."

"Sure…you know that I could laid tomorrow night?"

Miroku started to tensed up. He was hoping wasn't serious. One, it would be humiliating in many ways, and two, that would mean he was playing Kagome.

"Don't worry, I won't do it before you Miroku. You have a rep to keep as a 'player'. But you are already ruining it your self by sticking by Sango's side."

"So, I love Sango. What of it? If she is with me, then I have no reason to be a player."

"Wow, interesting aspect."

"And we know you won't end up staying with Ailema, considering how much you **love **Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed lightly, trying not to prove the houshi right on his hypothesis. "We are just friends! We just like to be **close**."

"Well, your **closeness **is much more than you think."

"It is not! Just because I enjoy my company with her, does not mean that!" Now blushing a tomato red, Inuyasha was having the most difficult time persuading the lech in front of him that he wasn't deeply in love with Kagome. Or was he? He had thought before that he was, but he was now unsure of it.

It really wasn't every day someone would blurt out his love like Inuyasha had did days before. He was so confused about his feelings for Kagome. An hour ago his demon side wanted to have sex right there and then! Sure, he would have enjoyed it, but there was this small part of him that just wanted her as a friend to spend time him.

Miroku lightened his expression, and spoke, "I see now, you want to be with Kagome. But the part that wants to be just 'friends' is worried about her not accepting you as her mate."

"What! Yeah right! I don't want a mate, I really do just want a friend!"

**Hallway**

Kagome leaned closer to the wall, anticipating the houshi's response. This was one of the 'holes' she knew about. It was placed in the hallway. She found it one day while she was cleaning. It made her happy that Miroku had no idea which holes she knew about.

"Fine Inu, you win. But just you wait, come spring, let's just say I'll be making **good** money."

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome liked the sound of that. Kagome sighed and left the hallway to go back to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be absolutely fascinating.

**Next morning…**

Kagome bolted straight up and looked around. She was scanning every nook and cranny of the room.

No Inuyasha.

No Miroku.

No Kagome's room.

Wait a second, where the heck was she then?

She realized the over-stuffed tope couch under her. She found her self-looking around the living room. She glanced at the TV and shivered, "_Damn horror movies…_"

Suddenly, it hit her.

There was a pounding feeling on her head.

"Oww! Headache!" She leaned back down and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" she heard a voice ask.

"Not really, can you hand me an aspirin?"

"Sure. I'm guessing there shouldn't be any real trauma to the head, I caught you before you could fall all the way down the stairs."

"I fell?"

"You were sleep walking, and tripped on yourself. I caught right after you hit your head on the wall."

"How embarrassing…" She looked at the figure above her. Long white bangs covered his voice, and his eyes were a piercing gold. "What's the time Sessh?"

"Four P.M, you've been out quite awhile."

"Kuso! I have to go at 5:00 to see Bankotsu!" Kagome said, stirring the figure next to her. "Why aren't I in my bed?"

"Sango is like a cat. Goes directly for the heat."

"Scary."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha said groggily, trying to remove the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you still here?"

"I was worried? Is that such a damn problem, wench?"

"Wench? You dare call me **wench**?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and Miroku entered the room. They just nodded their heads in disapproval. "Two cranky people."

"Indeed, who shall make the next move?"

The both pulled out money, and started guessing what would happen next while observing the 'morning people'."

"You jerk! It's not like I asked for you to wait for me to wake up!"

"Well, you and I are supposed to be **friends**! I wanted to know how you were doing!"

"You know you could have left, and just called, like a normal person!"

"Well, maybe I'm not normal! If you haven't noticed, I'm a Hanyou!"

"Well, maybe Miroku is right for once! You're just a love-sick puppy that waits for his owner to play with him!"

"Stop comparing me to a **PUPPY**!"

Kagome put her hands around his neck in attempt to strangle him. All efforts were futile. He loosened her grip, and slid her in to his lap. He locked her arms to make sure she wouldn't struggle too much.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB DOG!"

"No." He said smoothly, grinning.

"Interesting strategy."

"Indeed, getting some butt."

"Yeah, Kagome has always been a squirmy person."

Miroku and Sesshoumaru continued to mock the two, whom were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"I lied to Kagome, it's really 4:40."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey! Don't bite me Kagome, just because you're in a bad mood!"

"Well, then let go!"

"No, you called me a jerk."

"You called me a wench!"

"You deserved it."

"I did not! I need to get ready for my date!"

"Oh, your right. It's 5:45, I need to get ready too."

He instantly let go of her, got up, and helped her up. Then they all witnessed him walk away like nothing happened. Although, the other two males noticed a peculiar grin on the hanyou's face.

"Wait, when did you get a date?" Kagome asked, finally registering the information.

"Last night, I asked Ailema out. Miroku reminded me she got off at 11 at night, so called her up."

"Oh really? Where are you guys going?"

"To the movies first, then to that sushi restaurant down the street from there, but that's a surprise to her." He said, winking suavely at the stunned Kagome.

"Eep."

"Why 'eep'…?'"

"Well, if you must know; we were going to the movie first also."

"Interesting," he said, acting as if he were interested, "Well, then see you around."

"_This is not cool! I accepted that date with Ban-kun to get away from Inuyasha! If we end up seeing the same movie, or I start drooling over Inuyasha, my life will go downhill! Wow…his ass is so hot, and his abs are amazing…what the hell am I saying!_" Kagome scolded, realizing she was watching Inuyasha strip his clothes in front of her. She felt drool.

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome! Are you okay, you're drooling…" Miroku asked, for once not making a perverted suggestion.

"Um… what?" Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Kagome, go get a towel."

"Why?"

"Sesshoumaru spilled water on Inuyasha. Now, hurry!"

"_Oh, so that's why he isn't wearing a shirt. I thought my imagination was going wild._"

Kagome reached up, and retrieved a towel from the linen closet. She brought it to the two guys, and walked away to get dressed for the date she would soon be late for.

She found an outfit that Sango laid out instead, and decided to wear that. There was one thing missing though. Her bra. Of course, she just had to leave all the laundry in the dryer from Friday…

She listened, and found it was very quiet outside of her room. She declared the area safe, and walked out, holding the shirt over her chest. She carefully walked down the stairs and went for the laundry room.

Bad Idea.

All three of the men she thought had left the premise were in the room, looking for a shirt for Inuyasha. To make all matters worse, Inuyasha, supposedly looking for a shirt, was holding up the very bra she wanted to wear.

"What the hell? Inuyasha? Osuwari!" Kagome invoked the dreaded word on the half-dressed canine. She then snatched the bra from his clutches and left the room.

"Dumb puppy…" she muttered while leaving the room.

"Psychopathic wench…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Did I forget to add? Oh yeah. Osuwari."

He plummeted to the ground again, causing a pain in his back.

"And who in the world would like her, again?"

"_You…_" Miroku and Sesshoumaru mentally informed.

**Kagome's date begins…**

She nervously tapped her finger on the chair's armrest, being on the look out for Inuyasha. Bankotsu went to retrieve the snacks. They were currently in the theater for the comedy flick. Neither of them was interested in horror or romance, so this was really the best choice. "_Inuyasha, I hope you're in the action or what ever other movie…_"

Just as she thought that, none other than, at this point, the notorious Inuyasha entered the theater with Ailema on his arm. He caught a glimpse of Kagome and smirked, tapping his nose lightly. She knew right away that he purposely sniffed her out to tease her. She was determined for him not to get the better of her.

Bankotsu entered the theater with the snacks and stood next to Kagome, giving her a smile. She gave a small smile back, but she was really too pissed to give a sincere smile.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look unhappy…"

"I'm fine; just feel like I forgot to do something." Kagome gave a wicked grin, noticing something very fascinating, "Ban-kun, why don't you **sit** down?"

A small distance away, a loud thud was heard, causing loud 'ITAII!' Every one looked back at to find the source of the voice. When you could hear a loud voice, yelling 'What are you looking at!' and 'Gotta problem!'

Bankotsu finally sat down, and the movie started.

Through out the movie, Kagome could feel the stare of the hanyou at the back of her head. She would glance back, and he would act like he was obsessed with movie screen. "_Dumb dog…_"

It was by the end of the movie that they were getting really aggravated with each other. She kept turning her head, and one time she saw that Ailema was leaning on him. "_That sleazy, good for nothing, waitress! How dare she! And worst of all, Inuyasha is allowing her!_" Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye, and then decided to lean on Bankotsu. He observed her snuggling up to the other man.

"_Kagome! You dumb wench, just where are you going with this?_"

The movie finally finished, and Kagome and Bankotsu stood in main lobby. Kagome tried to focus at the items around her, but her eyes kept darting toward Movie door where they just came from. Inuyasha and _Ailema_ still hadn't exited. It was only a moment after when she felt warmth on her neck. Bankotsu was nuzzling her neck, gently placing kisses on her neckline. "_Is it Inuyasha?_"

Like it was magic, Inuyasha appeared out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha looked straight at her. She could tell he was pissed, but what shocked her even more was Ailema. She started crying.

"BANKOTSU! YOU INSENSITIVE ASS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!"

Bankotsu lifted his and looked over at Ailema. He had one of the most upset expressions plastered onto his countenance. Kagome's eyes were bugged, she felt so guilty. Right there and then. Inuyasha started to twitch, resisting every nerve in his body to stride over to Bankotsu and chew his head off. He had left Kagome there, standing in complete shock of the situation.

"_I forgot Ban-sama use to work at the Rasta Pasta with Ailema! She loved him so much! How embarrassing!_"

Kagome began to blush a light pink, in disbelief of the situation. Inuyasha was completely and utterly annoyed that Kagome let Bankotsu do that to her and public. "_I wanna hug and kiss her like that! Bankotsu, you ass-hole!_"

Inuyasha started pout like a small, bratty, child; while glancing over at Kagome. She was confused beyond all belief! What was Inuyasha so mad at her for?

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What ever shall happen in the drastic, confusing, and angry moment?**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	13. cup 'o love

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! doj's random thrown items I haven't forgotten about my fanfiction writing, it's just…I have been extremely busy. And banned off compy, and my grades in school suck ass right now and I need to raise them! It was a long Hiatus I know, but I will slowly get back on the wagon back to writing, 'k?**

**Chapter 13- cup-o-love**

**Earlier**

"_I forgot Ban-sama use to work at the Rasta Pasta with Ailema! She loved him so much! How embarrassing!_"

Kagome began to blush a light pink, in disbelief of the situation. Inuyasha was completely and utterly annoyed that Kagome let Bankotsu do that to her and public. "_I wanna hug and kiss her like that! Bankotsu, you ass-hole!_"

Inuyasha started pout like a small, bratty, child, while glancing over at Kagome. She was confused beyond all belief! What was Inuyasha so mad at her for?

**Now**

"Umm…" Kagome started, but couldn't finish.

Inuyasha stood still so confused in what to do. But then the answer hit him. He was going after Bankotsu for what he did.

Inuyasha instantly picked up his scent and ran in that direction. He found Bankotsu frantically looking around for Ailema. He went up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing? You piss my date off, and run away from yours! I didn't know there were people so dense! Didn't you know Ailema loved you?"

"I-I never really knew! I thought it was just a rumor and a joke that every one made when I was working at Rasta Pasta! Your just as dense as me!"

"Your so, ANNOYING! You hurt Ailema's feelings!"

"Don't you think you hurt Kagome's? I know you were in the same theater as us! She wouldn't stop looking back at you!"

"What? It was because—"

"I don't care, I could tell she was agitate. I looked back and saw you and Ailema and got really annoyed. Kagome was really jealous."

"I, well…why were you kissing Kagome then?"

"Nervous habit."

"Nervous habit? Can that even be considered a habit?"

"Ummm…really long story that follows it. I wouldn't ask."

"I don't think I would." Inuyasha responded, edging away slightly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"Aww, it's okay. Kagome is going to blame me anyways for her. I guess we both screwed it up."

"Heh, maybe I should go back to Kagome." Bankotsu mumbled, walking over to lobby.

"No, you go find Ailema, I'll take Kagome home."

"Ya sure? Ailema looks pretty mad, I make her even more upset."

"Ya, I don't know how to deal with emotional girls. You take her."

"Gee, thanks…"

"No prob!" Inuyasha remarked, walking back towards the lobby. "_This night is turning out better than I thought it would…_"

"Okay, well JA'!"

"Sayaonara!"

Inuyasha wondered back in to the lobby to see Kagome standing in the same spot looking lost still. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned expecting see Bankotsu, but instead saw the guilty inu hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"I told him to go for Ailema. I only asked her out because you had a date, and Miroku told me to."

"Yeah, well I couldn't say no to him."

"Whatever. I'm gonna take you out."

"You just **love** ruining my dates, and finishing them, don'cha?"

"Yes, I love taking you out!" Inuyasha said it, dripping in sarcasm. He looped his arm around hers and started to walk her out the door. Come on Inuyasha, you have to know **someone** is watching you always, right?

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Kagome went along with it, and walked out with Inuyasha. She too was dense to people watching them. How forgetful do people get?

"So where do you want to eat?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at the variety of restaurants.

"Umm…I kinda just want to go home and eat ramen."

"You, want to go eat ramen? At home?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like being out any more."

"Okay, that sounds good."

The twosome walked home. Inuyasha looked at the people and wonder my they were staring. At a couple moments, a couple of people from there school saw them and gawked.

Finally, someone had the nerve to ask them.

"Are you two finally dating?"

It took the two by shock. They looked at each other. They still had their arms linked from the movie theater. They instantly stopped the action and dropped their arms to their sides.

"Umm…yeah…err…no!"

"He was just taking me home!"

"But I thought you were suppose to be on a date with Bankotsu Kagome."

"Well…"

"Something happened, it's an uber long story."

"Ailema got mad at Bankotsu for dating Kagome, and Inuyasha gave Ailema to him, and they are going home to eat ramen noodles."

Nabeki walked up behind them while she told the story happily.

"Great…"

"Let's go Kagome!"

Inuyasha abruptly took Kagome by the hand and dragged her behind heading towards her house. Nabeki started to chase after, but Inuyasha had decided to carry Kagome, and leapt away so they couldn't be caught.

Kagome blushed in his arms while he leaped around the city heading to her home. They finally got there to see that Miroku had decided to leave. They entered the house and Kagome headed straight for the kitchen, opening the pantry, getting out two cups of ramen noodles to make for them.

"Chicken or beef?"

"Beef."

"'Kay, beef it is…" Kagome stuck the beef-containing ramen in the microwave first. There was an eerie silence fell between the two as they waited for the microwave to come. Inuyasha tapped his claws on the granite counter, wishing he had something to say.

"Umm…" Inuyasha started.

"Ah…thanks?"

"Gomen…"

"For what?"

"For ruining your date, I should have gone to another movie with Ailema."

"It's fine, I don't think I should have even gone with him in the first place. We've never even really talked before."

"Yeah…"

An abrupt beeping came from the machine containing the hot noodles. They looked at it, not acknowledging the food inside. It remained silent still, even after the beeping continued every moment or so.

"Umm, should I get the noodles?" Inuyasha finally got the nerve to say.

"Yeah…" Kagome choked, totally unable to speak. She kept staring at him; her heart was racing at his movements.

He handed her the steaming noodle, looking down at his own. Kagome wasn't paying much more attention than Inuyasha, when out of the blue, her noodles ended up everywhere.

"Oww…" Kagome said in a delayed response as to getting burnt. She looked at her hand and noticed it was red from the steaming noodles.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha said, sounding a little flustered, "that's the second time," is all she said. She sat up on the bar stool to the counter.

"Second time?"

"Second time you have burnt me."

"Your right," Inuyasha took a hold of her hand that was burnt, and kissed it lightly. "Does that hurt?"

"No…I mean yes, umm…" Kagome stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable thing to say in response to his gesture.

He gazed up at her with his golden orbs, inched closer to her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered in to her ear, breathing lightly on her neck.

"I'm not sure," she said, gasping slightly at the touch of the hanyou's hand on her thigh. His thumb stroked her inner thigh. His other hand was stroking her cheek that was turning shades of red.

She lightly placed her lips on his own kissed him gently. But that was not what was on his mind. The hand that was on her cheek was moved to the back of her head, in which he tilted up. They stood there, passionately kissing. No distractions. No people.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome scent much more than the ramen, and could tell how aroused she was. She put her arms around his neck to pull him in closer and stood on her tip toes. He abruptly stopped. Kagome was confused by his action. Then he smirked. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to her room up stairs and tossed on the bed roughly.

Kagome knew at that point…

**A/N: ha ha, I'm going to be a bitch and give you a big cliffy.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	14. What? You forgot!

**OMK I'M UP-DATING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! **

**High School is killing me!**

**Chapter 14- what? You forgot!**

**Last time**

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent much more than the ramen, and could tell how aroused she was. She put her arms around his neck to pull him in closer and stood on her tiptoes. He abruptly stopped. Kagome was confused by his action. Then he smirked. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to her room up stairs and tossed on the bed roughly.

Kagome knew at that point…

**This time**

...If she didn't stop him, they would end up in a situation she would not be able to explain to other people. Like if they had sex…

But she couldn't help but indulge into his actions. Inuyasha kissed down her neck, slipping her shirt off. He gently kissed her stomach, nipping at it with his fangs. She squirmed, being a bit ticklish to his touch. He arced her back, receiving access to her bra clasp.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha toyed with her nipples with his tongue. He licked her all over making her giggle and moan all at the same time. Inuyasha got to the pants; he started to unbutton them when he heard a 'no' coming from the wearer. Inuyasha sighed as he buttoned them back. He looked at her, trying to persuade her with his eyes.

"You're persistent today…" Kagome chuckled, "I didn't know you wanted sex that badly…"

"Nani! I…it's just…that I--!"

"What? Hmm, it's like this…I am completely, and utterly and absolutely in…lov--!" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence of mocking him when she noticed he was redder than her reddest lipstick. "OHMYKAMI! Do you love me?"

Inuyasha got off of Kagome, tried to escape through the door, forgetting to use the doorknob. Out of his impatient, he ran straight into the door, and knocked himself unconscious. Kagome got up, and looked down at him. She giggled slightly at his embarrassment. "_So Inuyasha loves ME?_"

Kagome blushed a light shade of rose, and then tried carry Inuyasha to the bed. She figured that he weighed too much, not that she was too weak, mind you, so she slid him on the ground next to her bed and propped a pillow under his head and gave him an ice pack.

**Miroku and Sango**

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand for the millionth time to a new ride in the attraction park. They had already road on five roller coasters, the zipper thrice, and she now wanted to ride the Farris wheel.

"Miroku! Come on! I swear this is the last ride tonight, I promise!" Sango whined, as the houshi slowly paced behind the excited girl. Rides were not his interest. Though, the Farris wheel sounded really romantic.

Miroku watched as Sango impatiently jumped up and down in line, excited.

"Sango, what is all the excitement for?"

"I've never been on the Farris wheel before! I've always wanted to go on!"

"Okay…" Miroku sighed, and then thought about it. "_Wait, she has been here a million times, yet she has never ridden on the Farris wheel?_"

The line slowly moved, as the conductor let people in to each carriage of the sky-circling ride of romance that every teen rides on with their dates. Sango and Miroku were the next to get on. Sango awed at the sight of the ride, while Miroku noticed the conductor smirking at him, and winked. He looked away thinking, "_What the?_"

Sango pulled on Miroku's arm, beckoning him to get in. They sat down on the plastic surface and faced each other. Sango looked around eagerly as they rose higher and around to the bottom again. They continued a full circle 6 times when the ride stopped when they reached the top.

"Sango, I have honestly never seen you so excited, what is it?"

"I've always wanted to do this!" Sango said so excitedly, crashing her lips on his, the romantic scene of the two teens, against the blanket of stars the night sky revealed.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome yawned as she finished watching her second movie of the evening. She noticed that the sun had set an hour ago. She decided to go check on the love stricken hanyou.

She went up the stairs, leading her to the corridors of the upper level of her house. She walked down the hall, and then opened the door that went to the inside of her room.

She stopped in shock.

The silver hair hanyou was no-where to be seen.

Only leaving a young, black hair teenager.

She gasped, and then started to panic. "OHMYKAMIOHMYKAMIOHMYKAMI! This isn't good! Inuyasha is human! Wait…that's normal. Once a month that happens. Okay." Kagome stopped hyperventilating, and walked over to Inuyasha. She nudged him, urging him to awaken from his slumber. He cringed his face and let out a small whimper of annoyance.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered into his ears with a small, gentle melody. Inuyasha immediately awaken to Kagome's voice. He looked up at Kagome, and then closed his eyes as fast as he could.

"I'm human, aren't I?" he mumble, disappointed.

"Yeah…" Kagome mumbled back, "_I can't believe this…he's hot as a hanyou AND as a human, how can you get so lucky?_" She started to blush lightly. "Are you okay? You ran into the door and knocked unconscious and--!" Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and then released her.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that. I remember coming up here with you in my arms, and then I wanted sex, and you said no, so I fell asleep for some reason."

"Yeah, well I guess you don't remember what happened…"

"What happened?"

"Umm, well you were saying something, then I mocked you, then--!"

"Then what?"

"You know what, it's not important."

"Ahh, sure?"

"Want some ramen?"

"YEAH! That sounds really good right now, and an aspirin…I have a really bad headache."

"Okay, you can have both."

Kagome help Inuyasha get up, and lead him down the stairs. He sat on a bar stool that went to the kitchen island. Vivid memory of Kagome appeared in his mind was reminded to him, despite the fact that it happened at his house, and not Kagome's.

She handed him to aspirin and a glass of water. She then started to clean up earlier spilled ramen that lead to an exotic moment. After it got cleaned up, she started on two beef ramen noodle bowls.

"So, in a couple days it'll be October?" Inuyasha noted.

"Yeah…I wonder if anyone is going to have Halloween Parties and such…"

"Probably…keh, can I see your calendar?"

"Yeah, here." Kagome pulled out a calendar that resided in a drawer near the silver wear.

"Oh…okay…" Inuyasha handed the calendar back to her, which got put back in the drawer. "As you can probably tell, my human nights are on moonless nights."

"Yeah, figured as much."

Inuyasha huffed, and the ramen noodles were done. Kagome carefully placed the steaming bowls on the counter top. Inuyasha intensely watched her, "_What is it about her and ramen noodle that get me rallied up?_" Inuyasha looked in another direction to avoid getting another erection.

**Miroku and Sango!**

Sango squealed as though she was going on a new ride, but it perplexed Miroku. "_We're just in line for food, and we are leaving afterwards, why so much energy?_"

"Can I have one funnel cake, two hotdogs, four pizzas and a large diet coke?"

"Okay, that will be 2.500,00 yen."

"Okay! Miroku, could get my money out of my back pocket?" Sango chirped.

"_What? Is she asking me to grope her or something?_" Miroku shook his head in confusion, and just pulled out his wallet and paid for her mass amount of food.

Sango walked to the closest clean table and started eating. "Want to eat something?"

"Ah, sure?" Miroku grabbed a slice of the pizza and piece of her funnel cake. "How can you eat so much food and look like that?"

Sango looked down and blushed from his comment. "I guess high metabolism?" Sango took a bite of pizza and a sip of soda. "Miroku, where is your family?"

"I—ah, I don't have one?" Miroku responded, choking slightly.

"Aww, what happened?"

"Well, my mom died of disease and the Yakuza killed my dad…he a—made a mistake."

"Oh…" Sango said, with big eyes, "…what a sad story!" Sango got out of her seat and gave Miroku an unsuspecting hug. "MY POOR WHITTLE HOUSHI!"

"Sango…what's upsetting you?"

Sango froze. She started to feel an uncontrollable urge to cry. Tears swelled in her eyes, and poured down her cheeks, she let out a small sob. Sango lost the ability to speak correctly. Miroku picked her up and headed towards the car and drove her home.

Miroku drove up into Sango's driveway, and picked her up from the car. "_Hmm, no lights, I guess Kohaku isn't home._" He fished in his pocket and pulled out a house key and opened the door. He set her on the couch and went the kitchen to make her tea.

Miroku impatiently tapped the counter, has something caught the corner of his eye. It was a letter from the doctor's office…

**A/n: LMFAO I leave you with yet another cliffy, but soon I'll stop, I swear!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
